De Noches, Días, Tardes y Madrugadas
by Cuits
Summary: Después de la segunda película, Pepper y Tony tratan de sobreponerse a los efectos de la Expo Stark
1. Trece primeras noches

El sonido de los escombros de la Expo Stark deshaciéndose a pedazos y ceniza se mezcla en el ambiente con las sirenas lejanas de los vehículos de emergencia que empiezan a aproximarse a la zona. El fuego dejado por las explosiones crepita, el zumbido de los estabilizadores de vuelo de Rodhey alejándose reverbera en las paredes y Pepper está bastante segura de que el insistente pitido de fondo que se empeña en escuchar, solo es real en sus tímpanos.

Los servicios de emergencia tardan escasamente cinco minutos en llegar, los periodistas diez, y al cuarto de hora, Happy consigue hacerla pasar entre la nube de flashes, micrófonos y preguntas llegando al coche más o menos indemne, mientras _Iron Man_ se queda atrás asegurando la zona.

Tiene rojeces donde las chispas han alcanzado su piel, sus zapatos están ligeramente chamuscados, totalmente arruinados, le huele la ropa a goma quemada y tiene la sospecha de que su ritmo cardiaco todavía tardará unas horas en bajar a niveles normales.

La autopista de la playa está tan desierta como lo estaba ciento sesenta y ocho noches atrás, aquella última vez que el pelo también le olía a humo y Tony casi muere. Suspira hondo, cierra los ojos y mentalmente pone el contador a cero.

Y esa es la **primera noche**.

La **segunda noche** la encuentra durmiendo casi desde el día anterior, sentando un record de horas consecutivas de sueño sin precedentes, y la **tercera** la pasa en vela, en la frenética compañía de su portátil y su blackberry.

La **cuarta noche** le hace justicia al día horroroso que la ha precedido. Cabría pensar que ya está acostumbrada a los desastres mediáticos y a los circos de tres pistas en los que parecen convertirse las juntas de accionistas cuando las cosas van mal, pero tras pasarse toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde en la oficina del fiscal contestando preguntas sobre Justin Hammer, Victor Danko y su conspiratoria trama de corrupción sobre la que, insiste, tiene mucha menos idea de lo que al fiscal le apetece pensar, a Pepper le puede la frustración más que el stress y mientras prepara algo rápido de cena para no irse a la cama con el estómago vacío, no puede evitar preguntarse si esto es en lo que se ha convertido su vida; en una serie imprevisible de hecatombes encadenadas tras las que pasar la mopa.

Cruza la puerta de casa con una sensación incómoda la **quinta noche**, del tipo de sensación que te ronda y te persigue cuando te has dejado el horno encendido o se te ha olvidado apagar el gas, pero no recuerda la última vez que encendió el horno, si es que alguna vez lo hizo, y su casa no tiene instalación de gas. Se quita los zapatos con desgana y tras guardarlos meticulosamente en su armario, comienza a quitarse el traje para poder ponerse algo más cómodo.

Al otro lado de las ventanas el día se oscurece convirtiendo los cristales en espejos y Pepper procura no mirarse de reojo cuando pasa por delante de camino al sofá. No quiere ver las ojeras que adornan sus ojos ahora que no las cubre el maquillaje. Con unos calcetines gordos una camiseta gastada y unos pantalones de chándal suaves y cómodos a fuerza del uso, se acurruca en el sofá y enciende la televisión justo en el momento en el que vuelve a sonar su teléfono móvil.

-Salimos muy monos en las noticias.

La CNN emite un reportaje sobre la debacle de la Expo Stark alternando imágenes de ella como CEO de Industrias Stark y la aparición estelar de Iron Man.

La sensación incómoda que lleva un tiempo arrastrando, se revuelve y se revela en la boca de su estómago.

Al otro lado del teléfono Tony habla con voz arrugada mientras los ruidos de Washington le hacen el coro y ella se dice a sí misma con toda la convicción que puede reunir que no, en absoluto lleva días esquivando sus llamadas con "ahora no puedo, estoy ocupada tratando de que tu empresa no se vaya a pique".

-Las personas normales suelen decir "hola".

-Las personas normales no salen en las noticias. Menos aún taaaan guapos.

Pepper sonríe a pesar de sí misma y se acurruca aún más entre el brazo y el respaldo del sofá con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Hay varios motivos por los que cogerle el teléfono a Tony ha sido una mala idea, muchos, millones de motivos; más de uno y más de dos tendrían que ver con el cosquilleo templado que le recorre el cuerpo, tres o cuatro mil a causa de los eventos de la última semana. Seguro.

El problema es que a ciertas horas de la noche Pepper no es capaz de dar con ninguno de ellos ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Correcta, profesional, va a preguntarle qué tal por Washington. Va a preguntarle cómo van los acuerdos sobre el uso militar del traje que Rodhey se llevó, pero en la televisión un cámara enfoca de cerca la armadura de Iron Man antes de que los drones de Hammer se volviesen locos y de repente todos los problemas legales con el Pentágono parecen minucias.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu reactor?- la preocupación en su voz es demasiado evidente mientras sigue de cerca las imágenes del reportaje.

-Estaba pasado de moda.

-Tony…- le advierte.

-En serio, Potts ¿no has leído el Vogue del último mes? El triángulo es el nuevo círculo.- se escucha el ruido ahogado de alguien hablando- Espera un momento, Rodhes está haciendo unos movimientos extraños que o bien significan que quiere que cuelgue o que está sufriendo alguna clase de ataque epiléptico.

En televisión las imágenes se repiten una y otra vez y aún así, ella no puede evitar sobresaltarse cada vez que los drones empiezan a disparar al Tony del televisor y la imagen de la pantalla se vuelve movida y confusa cuando el cámara echa a correr.

-¿Pepper?

-Sigo aquí Tony

-Tengo que colgar, esta gente del pentágono es un autentico coñazo- se hace el silencio en la línea telefónica y ella no espera nada más que el tono de desconexión porque francamente, sería la primera vez que Tony termina una conversación con cualquier tipo de formalidad aunque sea un simple "adiós"- Volveré mañana por la noche – dice cogiéndola por sorpresa y- realmente salimos muy monos en las noticias.

Lo que en lenguaje de genios multimillonarios excéntricos equivale a una especie de "buenas noches" y esta vez sí, el tono intermitente la avisa de que la conversación ha terminado.

Cierra los ojos sin soltar el móvil y respira hondo tratando de no pensar en nada porque pensar en algo supone terminar pensando en algo relacionado con Tony en mayor o menor medida y eso, siempre conduce a un montón de preguntas sin respuesta que no está segura de querer plantearse siquiera.

**La sexta noche** la sorprende en la oficina, en un despacho que no es del todo suyo y ya no es de Tony pero tampoco es de nadie más. Hay carpetas con transacciones comerciales y expedientes confidenciales por la mesa y cajas y cosas amontonadas por los rincones, la inmensa mayoría de él, alguna de ella.

Con el portátil encendido sobre el escritorio Pepper intenta filtrar, ordenar y priorizar las miles de tareas pendientes que se anuncian con exclamaciones desde su programa de gestión de citas. No es que su primera semana al frente de Industrias Stark hubiese sido en absoluto un paseo por el campo pero en ese preciso instante, con la reconversión de las fábricas a medio camino, la re-estructuración de departamentos aún sin terminar, el fiasco de la Expo Stark a sus espaldas y sin asistente después de que Natalie resultase no ser Natalie exactamente, empieza a plantearse que quizá, quemar la empresa y mudarse a un país tropical no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

-Rodhes te manda recuerdos.

Se le corta la respiración del susto y da un respingo en su silla antes de que a su cerebro le dé tiempo de reconocer la voz de Tony. Respira hondo tratando de volver a su ritmo cardiaco habitual y salva los cambios efectuados en el ordenador antes de levantar la vista.

Lleva unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta gris oscura que apenas deja ver la luz azulada del reactor y se apoya en el quicio de la puerta con una pose estudiadamente casual y su mejor sonrisa de portada de revista. Los pequeños cortes y laceraciones en los brazos y en la línea del pelo parecen garabatos oscuros en el despacho a media luz y tiene un moratón sobre la clavícula izquierda que apenas asoma por el cuello de la camiseta y no es, ni de lejos, el peor estado en el que le ha visto en los últimos meses.

Sabe que es tarde porque el cansancio casi le hace olvidar que sigue algo enfadada y bastante ofendida con él (o quizá era al revés) y que en ningún caso debería encontrarle atractivo en absoluto.

Comprueba la hora en su reloj de muñeca -Se supone que aterrizabas dentro de una hora y media –dice cruzando las manos por encima de la mesa.

-La reunión terminó pronto-se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y camina hasta la silla situada al otro lado del escritorio dejándose caer con un gesto casi dramático - algo me dice que a los chicos del Pentágono no les caigo del todo bien.

-Inconcebible

-Lo sé, deberían estar dándome las gracias porque les vaya a dejar que Rodhey se quede con la armadura después de las atrocidades que hicieron con el Mark II poniéndole toda esa basura de Industrias Hammer encima.

La habitación se queda en silencio y los segundos se estiran y se vuelven minutos mientras ambos se aguantan la mirada hasta que, sin que sirva de precedente, Tony desvía la vista hacia el adorno móvil de encima de la mesa.

-Esa cosa me pone de los nervios.

Le ignora.

-Y bien, ¿pensabas contármelo en algún momento?- se esfuerza en no matizar de qué están hablando y le reta con cada célula de su cuerpo a que se haga el que no sabe al respecto.

-Te traje fresas.

-A las que soy alérgica.

-¡Te hice una tortilla! –dice con total convicción como si la mezcla de huevos desparramados en una sartén fuesen, sin lugar a dudas, la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo.

Se niega a dignificar su explicación con una respuesta y se quedan en silencio unos segundos más antes de que él sonría de medio lado como si tuviese motivos para sonreír - En serio Potts, tienes que prestar más atención, las señales estaban por todos lados.

-¿De verdad crees que la ironía es la mejor manera de llevar esta conversación?

-Por tu mirada glacial y asesina voy a aventurarme a decir que no

Espera un par de latidos antes de devolver su atención al ordenador y comenzar a cerrar programas y recoger todo lo necesario para dar la jornada por finalizada.

-Me voy a casa – anuncia en voz alta mientras se pone de pie y coge una de las carpetas de la esquina – y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

No se mueve, apenas se inmuta excepto por la desaparición de la sonrisa de su cara y Pepper maniobra bordeando el escritorio en busca de su chaqueta.

No piensa ceder ni un solo milímetro en su enfado, ni uno solo, porque si después de años de lidiar cortésmente con la prensa y de escoltar a sus citas discretamente hasta la puerta, después de Afganistán y del generador en Industrias Stark y de Obadiah no se ha ganado el derecho a escuchar las cosas importantes de sus labios, entonces no hay ninguna diferencia entre ella y cualquiera del resto de chicas de piernas largas de Malibú, a excepción, probablemente, de no haberse acostado con él.

Camina hacia la puerta con el semblante serio, el paso firme y el alma un poco melancólica mientras Tony continua sentado en la silla sin mayores aspavientos y no es hasta que está a punto de abandonar el despacho que escucha el susurro de dos palabras.

-Lo siento.

Y ojala eso fuese suficiente, pero no lo es.

Se para, no se gira -Yo también, Tony. – y emprende su marcha por el pasillo desierto antes de decírselo a sí misma una vez más- Yo también.

La **séptima noche** Happy la lleva de nuevo de vuelta a casa horas después de que se haya puesto el sol. Repasa los datos en el camino y no mira al mar a través de la ventanilla, ni siquiera levanta la vista de los papeles el tiempo suficiente para ver a Happy observándola de vez en cuando con cierta preocupación a través del espejo retrovisor.

Cuando ha leído tres veces la misma página sin saber a qué se refieren las cifras, se dice a sí misma que no ha reparado en la cantidad de espacio vacío que parece rodearla en la parte trasera del coche y trata de convencerse de que no, no está en absoluto decepcionada por el hecho de que Tony no se haya puesto en contacto con ella desde la noche anterior ni siquiera escudándose en la más barata de las excusas.

El viento sopla ligeramente en las calles de Malibú cuando Virginia Potts sale del edificio de industrias Stark la **octava noche**. Sus tacones repiquetean sobre el pavimento con un sonido familiar mientras cruza la plaza peatonal hasta la zona de aparcamiento donde Happy la espera habitualmente.

Cuando el chofer abre la puerta del vehículo. Pepper se toma sus cinco segundos para mirarle a los ojos, sonreírle y darle las gracias antes de meterse en el coche y no repara en que tiene compañía hasta que la puerta se cierra tras ella.

-Son las once y media de la noche, estoy cansada y mañana tengo un día ajetreado así que no.

No le mira, se empeña en dejar la vista fija al frente como clara muestra de su cortés enfado.

Tony en cambio se sienta casi de medio lado hacia ella, mucho más cerca de lo que es correcto o necesario y enarca las cejas intrigado ignorando su evidente irritación como otras tantas veces.

-No a qué.

-A lo que sea que has venido a proponerme.

Esta vez Tony no sonríe. Se remueve y endereza y mira por su ventanilla mientras Hogan se incorpora a la autopista y el silencio cunde el tiempo suficiente como para que Pepper deje de esperar una continuación a la conversación.

Lleva traje y corbata, y zapatos italianos, camisa blanca apenas arrugada y los arañazos visibles en su cara han pasado a ser delgadas líneas de color rosado.

Nada que no haya visto antes.

Huele ligeramente a aftershave y a gel de ducha y a café recién hecho, y le conoce lo suficiente para saber que si hundiese sus dedos entre su pelo un poco despeinado estaría levemente húmedo.

Nada nuevo tampoco.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dice de repente

-La última vez que me dijiste eso me tiré tres días contratando a bailarinas menores de veinticinco años para llevar puesto merchandising de Iron Man bailando la música de AC/DC.

-¿En serio? Sí. No, buen trabajo, por cierto. Las chicas eran estupendas.

Pepper eleva los ojos al cielo y niega un par de veces con la cabeza. El coche sale de la autopista y se adentra en la ciudad y ella suspira. Profundamente.

-De verdad Tony, no tengo tiempo para… - las calles pasan a su alrededor sin que pueda identificar lo que ve como ninguno de sus recorridos habituales-… ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

-Quizá no estás del todo familiarizada con el concepto de sorpresa, pero créeme, implica cierto nivel de imprevisibilidad.

Mira su reloj y hace rápidamente las cuentas contemplando las posibles variables, sabiendo que en ningún caso va a poder dormir más de cinco horas antes de tener que estar en pie de nuevo -Necesito llegar a mi casa ya- dice mortificada –Mañana tengo una video conferencia con Industrias Hammer a las seis y media de la mañana.

-Yo lo haré

-Estoy hablando en serio

-Yo también

El coche se detiene pero Pepper no desvía la mirada tratando de averiguar los motivos ulteriores de Tony en el fondo de sus pupilas.

-Odias Industrias Hammer y no te gustan las video-conferencias. Por no hablar del hecho de madrugar.

-Sí, mejor no hablemos de lo de madrugar – responde con un fastidio.

-No sé qué estás tramando pero…

-¡Por Dios Potts!, solo quiero que te bajes conmigo del coche y que me acompañes, y además, si fuese posible, que disfrutases del momento. – la interrumpe con cierta exasperación y esta vez sí, sonríe la sonrisa de verdad; la reservada para los chistes malos de Rodhey o los comentarios sarcásticos de Jarvis, la sonrisa que nunca sale en las vallas publicitarias ni en las revistas. Sonríe y se acerca hasta que apenas los separan unos centímetros de aire y a ella se le atraganta la respiración. -¿Vienes?- pregunta. Abre la puerta del coche y se baja ofreciéndola una mano para le siga, y añade – ¿Por favor? – en un tono en el que genuinamente parece estar pidiendo algo en lugar de exigiéndolo como viene siendo habitual.

Se lo piensa durante un par de segundos antes de ceder, no sin ciertos reparos, y coger la mano que le ofrece.

La verdad es que en contra de la creencia popular, Pepper Potts no es, ni de lejos, tan tonta como pudiera parecer y sabe perfectamente que no hubiese seguido trabajando durante todo estos años para Tony Stark si no estuviese un poquito enamorada de él. También sabe que si todavía no ha terminado desempleada, con el corazón roto y envuelta en un paño de lágrimas es porque Pepper Potts, siempre ha sabido tomar las decisiones adecuadas, evadir los comentarios pertinentes y obviar todas sus supuestas declaraciones, así que ignora los círculos lentos del pulgar de él sobre su mano y se concentra en las líneas limpias y el diseño preciso de la estructura que tiene en frente.

-¿El Museo Getty?

Sonríe, anda hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de ella y tira suavemente de su mano -Vamos, nos están esperando.

El director del museo les recibe en la puerta y no deja de adularles con palabras de cuatro sílabas y cumplidos extravagantes mientras caminan por los pasillos desiertos e inmaculados del museo.

Exceptuando los pilotos de los sistemas de seguridad y los fluorescentes que alumbran su camino, el resto del edifico parece estar apagado, dormido, y a Pepper le parece todo demasiado extraño y demasiado misterioso hasta para el infame Tony Stark.

Caminan todavía de la mano cuando el pasillo iluminado se acaba delante de las enormes puertas de una sala sobre las que un cartel anuncia la sala de arte moderno. Tony aprieta su mano afectuosamente para después soltarla cuidadosamente y a ella se le acelera el corazón y tiene que tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo del estómago porque no tiene mucha idea de lo que está pasando pero está absolutamente segura de que el Museo Getty no cuenta con una sala de arte moderno.

-¿Tony?

-Te dije que me disculparía apropiadamente.

El director gira el picaporte y la hace pasar. Ante ella se abre una enorme sala plagada de obras que Pepper podría reconocer con los ojos cerrados aunque no se hubiese pasado la última década cuidando y persiguiendo a cada una de ellas. Pared a pared y cuadro a cuadro, se extiende la recientemente donada colección de arte de Anthony Stark.

Se adentra en la galería, despacio, con la boca abierta, admirando bajo los focos de luz artificial años de trabajo y esfuerzo y el resultado de uno de los mayores privilegios de trabajar para su jefe. Tony, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada cauta la sigue un par de metros por detrás.

Camina hasta el centro de la sala donde, rodeado por cuatro bancos en los que sentarse a admirar los cuadros, se eleva un pequeño pedestal con una sencilla placa inscrita: "_Colección de Arte Moderno Potts-Stark, amablemente cedido para el disfrute de los ciudadanos de Malibú_"

-¿Tony? – vuelve a preguntar y esta vez se le quiebra la voz entre las dos sílabas porque no, de ninguna manera, es absolutamente imposible que…

-Espero que te guste porque no te haces idea de la cantidad de galletas que he tenido que comprarles a los Boy Scouts de América.

Solo que todo parece indicar que no solo no es imposible sino que además, es.

-¿Me has comprado una colección de arte? – suena ridículo hasta para sus propios oídos y no es que le falte práctica en esto de oír ideas ridículas.

-Media colección de arte en realidad, la otra media me la he quedado yo. Por motivos sentimentales.- hace una mueca de esas que solo hace cuando están los dos a solas y dice cosas como "solo te tengo a ti" y retira la mirada hacia uno de los cuadros cercanos.

Pepper tarda casi dos minutos en reaccionar. Se sienta en uno de los bancos, justo enfrente de una obra de Georges Braque, controlando la respiración, tragando saliva y obviando las cientos de emociones encontradas que están librando una batalla en su cerebro.

Se repite a sí misma que ella, Pepper Potts, tiene su propia colección de arte moderno mientras se cubre la boca con ambas manos intentando no llorar, observando la silueta recortada de Tony frente al lienzo de La Ciotat de Emile-Othon Friesz y trata de recordar cómo era eso de tomar las decisiones adecuadas e ignorar todos sus grandes gestos.

La **novena noche** Pepper está absolutamente agotada. Arrastra los pies por el suelo de su apartamento solamente porque todavía no ha aprendido a teletransportarse hasta la bañera.

Las fuerzas le han llegado escasamente para desmaquillarse, deshacerse el moño del pelo, desvestirse hasta quedarse en ropa interior y girar los grifos de la bañera. Lo de tener que volver a la habitación a por la crema hidratante ha sido un gasto extra de energía que no tenía previsto y no contempla como un imposible el quedarse dormida a medio camino de vuelta.

Atraviesa el salón a cámara lenta sin molestarse siquiera en encender las luces a su paso. Le basta y le sobra con la luz encendida del cuarto de baño para esquivar los muebles en la penumbra porque desde luego no está dispuesta a dar los dos pasos de más que requiere llegar hasta el interruptor y cuando pasa cerca del sofá tiene que evaluar la opción de tirarse hacia los cojines y dejar que la bañera rebose o continuar su extenuante camino.

Tres golpes secos suenan en el cristal del mirador de su salón y probablemente porque no le queda fuerza suficiente como para asustarse, simplemente se da la vuelta hacia la ventana.

Al otro lado, suspendido en el aire, reconoce primero el nuevo generador de Tony y después los destellos que aquí y allá dan forma a la armadura.

Parpadea. Tony vuelve a tocar con sus nudillos metálicos contra el cristal. Parpadea de nuevo.

Tarda cinco segundos enteros en recordar que por mucho que esté en penumbra, sigue en ropa interior, da un salto digno de la pista central del Circo del Sol y agarra lo que resulta ser la mantita del sofá envolviéndose torpemente con ella antes de fruncir el ceño y acercarse a abrir la ventana.

Un soplo de aire templado le revuelve el pelo y él desliza hacia atrás la parte frontal del casco.

-¡He llamado!

-¡A la ventana!

Tony decide ignorar deliberadamente su comentario, como si llamar a las ventanas de la gente fuese una práctica común en algún país desconocido de la Polinesia donde habitúa a pasar los fines de semana y repasa descaradamente con la mirada cada centímetro de su silueta.

-Bonita manta ¿Colección otoño-invierno?

-Adiós Tony – comienza a cerrar la ventana sin demasiada convicción hasta que una mano metálica le impide continuar. Niega levemente con la cabeza y abandona su mortificación con un profundo suspiro, bajando los hombros con resignación - ¿Qué quieres, Tony?

Tony tarda por lo menos diez segundos en contestar, diez segundos en los que desvía la mirada y vuelve a fijarla y a Pepper le pasan por la mente al menos dos millones y medio de escenarios en los que catástrofes, destrucción y vorágines épicas de paparazzi, tienen cierta relevancia.

-Por lo visto tengo que volver a Washington.

Cuando no continúa ella levanta una ceja y exhala su respiración en un corto golpe de aire porque, en serio, si va a tener que pasarse la noche al teléfono haciendo control de daños, está demasiado cansada para absurdos preámbulos.

Tony hace una mueca un tanto extraña antes de añadir – Es solo para ayudar con unas pruebas en el traje de Rodhey- dice y Pepper sabe que tiene que estar aún más cansada de lo que imaginaba si Tony Stark puede leerla con semejante facilidad.

Pasan dos, tres, ocho segundos y ninguno de los dos se mueve, ninguno dice nada, prolongando la absurda situación como si estuviesen a mitad de una conversación incómoda que, al menos ella, lleva suficiente tiempo tratando de evitar conscientemente. Cada uno a un lado de la ventana, surrealista como su estuviesen congelados en una película de dibujos animados.

Por fin algo se mueve, el viento cambia ligeramente de rumbo y el flequillo negro y desaliñado de Tony bailotea al mismo ritmo que la brisa.

Otra mueca- Podrías… no sé, reaccionar. No esperaba una declaración dramática sobre cómo planeas meterte en un convento de clausura hasta mi vuelta pero algunas lágrimas desconsoladas no estarían de sobra.

Pepper tiene que concentrarse, de verdad, concentrarse para no ignorar su absurda llamada de atención, cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida ahí mismo.

-Solo te vas a Washington.

-Podría morir.

-Acabas de decir que solo ibas a hacer unas pruebas.

-Se me podría caer una máquina de vending encima cuando vaya a por una coca-cola. ¿Sabías que 13 personas mueren todos los años en estados unidos en accidentes relacionados con maquinas de vending?

-Bebe agua del grifo.

La brisa cambia de dirección de nuevo y se cuela entre los pliegues de su mantita de sofá evidenciando una vez más lo alarmantemente poco vestida que va para la ocasión. Más mortificada de lo que le gustaría poder admitir desvía la mirada y trata sutilmente de mover el trozo de tela esperando que de algún modo desafíe las leyes de la elasticidad de los tejidos y consiga que tape más pierna sin que deje de tapar las partes del cuerpo que ya se está ocupando de ocultar.

-Me conmueves con tanta preocupación.

Está demasiado, demasiado cansada como para tratar con el niño de diez años emocionalmente inseguro en el que ocasionalmente se convierte el Hombre de Hierro.

-Trata de no morir, sin ti mi vida sería un completo desperdicio de maquillaje y el papeleo acabaría conmigo aunque probablemente sobreviviría con el único fin de jugar con tus caros juguetes.-lo dice en un solo golpe de aire, monotónica, no se puede permitir el lujo de malgastar un ápice de energía que no esté directamente orientado a acabar esta conversación, hacer que Tony desaparezca de su ventana y/o hacer que aparezca mágicamente en la bañera sin tener que dar un paso más.

Tony eleva una ceja y sonríe de medio lado como si todo fuese parte de un complicado juego tremendamente entretenido para su intelecto hiperactivo-¿Cómo sabes que te dejaré alguno de mis juguetes si muero?

-He visto tu testamento.- de cerca, en varías ocasiones. La más reseñable cuando trataron de declararle oficialmente muerto tras tres meses desaparecido en Afganistán.

Se hace una pausa, el viento cambia de dirección al otro lado de los cristales y una suave brisa mece apenas los pliegos de la manta que no están tirantes contra su piel. Se plantearía abandonar a Tony a su suerte, suspendido en el aire frente a su ventana y arrastrase hacia el baño si no fuese porque está razonablemente segura de que él la seguiría, se plantearía incluso dejarse caer al suelo y echarse a dormir sin más dilación si no fuese porque está segura de que los comentarios jocosos al respecto la perseguirían durante décadas.

-No te ha gustado – levanta la cabeza un poco sobresaltada, preguntándose si por fin ha sucedido y el agotamiento físico y mental ha provocado que entrase en trance perdiéndose parte fundamental de la conversación.- Lo de la colección de arte – dice como si regalarle una colección de arte fuese equivalente a invitarla a palomitas en el cine.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

No hay rastro de su abofeteable gesto de suficiencia y cualquier trazo de sonrisa se ha borrado de su cara.

-Sigues enfadada.

-No sigo enfadada, simplemente estoy…- decepcionada, triste- muy cansada.

Tony afirma con la cabeza y la mirada distraída en el horizonte y pasan varios segundos antes de que vuelva a hablar– sí, yo también – pero el tono de su voz es tan absolutamente triste que a Pepper se le encoge la boca del estómago - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de D.C? ¿Una bola de nieve con el Capitolio dentro? ¿Una careta del Presidente?

-Me conformo con que regreses libre de citaciones judiciales – contesta esforzándose por sonreír.

-Se hará lo que se pueda –dice alejándose lentamente, suspendido de modo irreal en la noche templada de Malibú hasta que está lo suficientemente lejos de su fachada para usar la propulsión adecuadamente.

Pepper deja caer la mantita al suelo y arrastra sus cansados pasos a la vertiginosa velocidad de doscientos milímetros por hora en dirección a su tan ansiado baño, y si en la hora y media que tarda en salir del maremágnum de sales perfumadas y agua con espuma en la que se sumerge, se le pasa por la mente que esa insistente punzada en el estómago es debida a que a pesar de verle todos los días, echa de menos a Tony, siempre puede escudarse en que no es más que un delirio provocado por su más que excesivo cansancio.

La **décima noche** aparece lenta y sigilosa colándose como si nada detrás del atardecer y la encuentra a solas en lo que solía ser el salón de juegos de la Mansión Stark.

Repasa minuciosamente los planos de las obras y supervisa con cautela cada detalle de la reconstrucción porque Stark será un genio, pero Dios no quiera que se ate los cordones de los zapatos él solito.

-Jarvis, recuérdame por qué estoy haciendo yo esto en lugar de estar haciéndolo tú.

-El señor Stark opina que carezco del necesario toque femenino.

-Por supuesto- murmura para sí misma.

Hace un par de anotaciones al margen con alguna sugerencia y alguna duda para que Tony lo revise con el arquitecto y se pregunta, no por primera vez en los últimos días, qué demonios se supone que está haciendo.

Todo era más fácil antes. Antes de ser nombrada presidenta y directora ejecutiva de Industrias Stark, cuando ella era asistente personal y las barreras y los límites estaban claramente definidos, antes de que él dejase oficialmente de ser su jefe y se convirtiese en esa figura difusa y ambigua capaz de enfurecerla en un segundo y licuarle el estómago al segundo siguiente sin que pueda escudarse con efectividad detrás de su omnipresente profesionalidad.

Desde el pasillo que comunica la sala con el salón principal se escuchan unos golpes ahogados aproximándose que Pepper sabe reconocer perfectamente como los pasos de Tony golpeando el suelo de granito pulido – Ah, bien. Estás aquí. No sabía si vendrías.

Ella se gira y levanta una ceja y no se fija en sus pies descalzos, ni en los músculos de sus hombros que asoman por debajo de la camiseta sin mangas con manchas de grasa, ni en su pelo despeinado y la leve capa de sudor que hace que su espalda y sus brazos brillen bajo la luz artificial. No se fija en absoluto. Que va. Ni un poquito.

-Cincuenta y tres e-mails y veinte llamadas de teléfono son difíciles de ignorar.- Tony mete las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros sin ninguna intención de justificarse - ¿Qué tal por Washington?

-Soporífero. Tengo otra reunión con Shield la semana que viene y el subsecretario de defensa te manda recuerdos.

-¿Las máquinas de vending?

-Mantuvimos una civilizada tregua.

Tony pasa por delante de ella y atraviesa la sala en obras hasta uno de los escalones que conducen al exterior por donde antes estaba la puerta de cristal y se sienta allí, con los brazos rodeando casualmente sus propias rodillas y observando el resto de la sala.

-¿Qué opinas?

Pepper deja los planos y los papeles en un espacio libre de la barra medio deshecha y cruza también la estancia para sentarse a su lado, con cuidado, procurando que la tela de su falda de tubo no resbale y se suba más de lo debido y vigilando no hacer ningún cruce de piernas imprudente.

Mira alrededor de la habitación, tratando de ver las cosas desde su perspectiva, como si eso fuese posible en absoluto – Que la próxima fiesta de cumpleaños la celebramos en el jardín.

Tony no sonríe, no contesta, continúa mirando abstraído a su alrededor como si no hubiese perdido repentinamente el interés en la conversación. Pepper espera prudentemente a que termine de divagar mentalmente sobre lo que sea que esté pensando, después de más de diez años de conversaciones que no son serias ni dejan de serlo y que no tienen principio ni final, puede decir que, sino todo, algo ha aprendido.

Permanecen cada uno en su sitio, ocupando un mínimo espacio de la inmensa habitación pero sin llegar a tocarse, cerca y lejos y a ella se le antoja como una metáfora demasiado obvia de su relación, tan obvia que de repente no puede evitar sentirse incómoda en el silencio.

-Así que te estabas muriendo- lo dice en el mismo todo en el que la gente educada inicia conversaciones en los ascensores y Tony casi frunce el ceño.

-Sí, resulta que insertarse en el pecho barritas de elementos radiactivos puede ser bastante perjudicial para la salud.

-Quién lo hubiese pensado- y solo porque quiere estar segura de que todo está bajo control pregunta - ¿Y de qué son las barritas ahora?

Tony se lo piensa durante medio segundo más de lo que habitualmente tarda en pensarse las cosas y a Pepper le falta el aire en los pulmones.

-Pues ahora que lo dices no lo sé

-¿No lo sabes?- su voz adquiere un tono agudo y nervioso y Tony sonríe inmediatamente como si su evidente preocupación provocase algún tipo de reacción Pauloviana en los músculos de su cara -¿Qué quiere decir que no lo sabes?

-Es que aun no le he puesto nombre – echa los hombros ligeramente hacia atrás y levanta apenas un centímetro pavoneándose de un modo tan evidente que a Pepper le cuesta no elevar los ojos al cielo – he inventado un nuevo elemento ¿Qué te parece Starkita? Creo que tiene cierta musicalidad

Parpadea un par de veces antes de contestar

-Has inventado un nuevo elemento- lo afirma aunque suene como una pregunta

-Más o menos

A dos centímetros de tocarse Tony deja de deambular con la mirada y fija la vista en ella que no puede evitar levantar una ceja y probablemente hacer una mueca extraña. No es que ella sea un genio ni una experta en la materia pero tampoco es tonta precisamente y se pasa el día rodeada de proyectos e informes técnicos y a no ser que sus conocimientos sobre la tabla periódica y la química básica se hayan quedado alarmantemente obsoletos desde primer año de la facultad…

-No puedes _inventar_ un elemento

Tony entorna la mirada y le brillan los ojos con algo indescriptible y poco habitual. Algo que podría ser sorpresa y es posible que algo de orgullo.

Está a punto de sentirse ofendida y recordarle que sí, sabe hacer más cosas que escribir en una agenda y llevar café cuando contesta.

-Probablemente _inventar_ no era la palabra adecuada. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo, He sintetizado un elemento que no existe de modo natural en la Tierra- se inclina tan solo un poco y sus hombros chocan y se juntan – lo cual diría que a todas luces confirma que soy como de otro planeta.

Como si Pepper no hubiese tenido confirmación de ello durante años.

Mantienen la mirada el uno en el otro, como si fuese un reto infantil que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a perder, mientras, afuera se hace tarde, Pepper lo sabe porque Tony está demasiado cerca y detrás de los cristales la noche está demasiado oscura y esa es una combinación que le da el miedo suficiente como para que desviar la mirada buscando una salida.

Se levanta con la parsimonia que utilizan los domadores para no despertar a las fieras y comience a andar hacia la puerta.

-He hecho algunas anotaciones al margen en el plano – comenta mientras cruza la habitación y comprueba que lleva su blackberry en el bolsillo – y Starkita es un nombre horrible.

Sus tacones sobre el granito del suelo suenan escandaloso con cada paso y quizá por eso Tony alza la voz para hablar mucho más de lo que suele hacerlo.

-No pretendía que las cosas saliesen así – dice, y sus palabras resuenan con cierto eco en las paredes vacías de la habitación haciendo que ella se pare antes de alcanzar la salida y se de media vuelta.

Pepper suspira hondo y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. No tiene muy claro si se refiere al reactor, a no contarla lo que estaba pasando o al desmadre de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Tampoco es que importe demasiado.

-Pero así es como han salido, Tony.- su voz suena demasiado dura para ser su voz- La pregunta es qué vas a hacer ahora al respecto.

**La undécima noche** Pepper se arma de valor y comienza a escribir su currículo.

Es tarde pero no lo suficiente como para que resulte escandalosa su presencia en el despacho. Fuera de las horas de oficina, la luz artificial se derrama y se escurre por las paredes esquivando los rincones lejanos y el silencio que lo cubre casi todo parece desubicado y fuera de lugar.

El arte de redactar un buen currículo es requiere de mucha más destreza de la que la gente cree; no puede ser demasiado corto ni demasiado extenso, demasiado simple o demasiado complicado, debe parecer estructurado sin que dé la impresión de estar sobrescrito en una plantilla predefinida, de modo que media hora más tarde Pepper ha conseguido encontrar la fuente adecuada, escribir su nombre completo en el tamaño adecuado y reunir una serie de méritos académico-laborales que considera imprescindibles que aparezcan reflejados en algún momento.

-Si sigues pasando tanto tiempo aquí vamos a tener que ponerte una cama lo que, no me malinterpretes, me parece una gran idea, pero resulta mucho más difícil de lo que parece convencer a la junta de accionistas de que es un gasto necesario. Créeme, lo he intentado.

La voz de Tony la sobresalta más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir en público y más por un acto reflejo adquirido a base de años trabajando con proyectos secretos para el pentágono que por cualquier otro motivo, cierra la pantalla de su portátil con cierta brusquedad.

Durante un par de segundos el aire de la oficina se queda quieto a su alrededor y Pepper mantiene la mirada de Tony tratando de no mover ni un solo músculo facial, de no darle una sola pista que pueda usar de munición. Tony da dos pasos adelante desde el quicio de la puerta y las luces y las sombras juegan a su favor, siempre a su favor, dándole un aspecto predador que Pepper ha visto en demasiadas ocasiones con anterioridad pero nunca sin una top model en la habitación o una considerable tasa de alcoholemia en su sangre. Respira hondo, traga saliva audiblemente y sabe que ha perdido la batalla sin remisión cuando él se deja caer destartaladamente sobre la silla que hay al otro lado de su escritorio y se recuesta sobre el respaldo con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza y actitud ligeramente desafiante.

-¿Escondiéndome secretos señorita Potts?

-No – pero lo dice demasiado rápido y demasiado agudo como para que ninguno de los dos pueda fantasear con que su negativa suena remotamente creíble.

Sonríe – ¿Estabas visitando páginas eróticas en la oficina? – Pepper eleva los ojos al cielo y Tony aprovecha la coyuntura para incorporarse en la silla y bajar un par de octavas su tono de voz – por favor, dime que estabas visitando páginas eróticas.

-No estaba visitando páginas eróticas.

Se echa hacia delante y apoya el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio y ella no entiende cómo si la mesa tiene como dos kilómetros de ancho de repente la distancia entre ellos se le antoja demasiado pequeña.

-Te has sonrojado.

-No estaba visitando páginas eróticas.

-Pareces acalorada.

-No estaba visitando páginas eróticas. Estaba actualizando mi currículo

Es más información de la que pretendía darle y Tony se queda callado durante un par de segundos tragando saliva casi audiblemente.

-Prefería lo de las páginas eróticas.

-Estoy completamente segura de ello.

Los rincones de la habitación se hacen más oscuros según avanza la noche al otro lado de la ventana y Pepper tiene la sensación de estar alumbrada por luces demasiado brillantes, como si estuviese en medio de un escenario representando una escena de la que desconoce el guión.

Se aguantan la mirada un par de segundos más hasta que Tony se abalanza una vez más sobre el adorno móvil de la esquina de su mesa para pararlo el movimiento con sus manos.

-Esta cosa me crispa los nervios ¿no hay manera de que te deshagas de ello?

-Claro, en cuanto deje el puesto me llevaré todas mis cosas en una bonita caja de cartón marrón.

Suelta el adorno como si le quemase en las manos y se recuesta de nuevo sobre su asiento de invitados.

-Creí que ya habíamos zanjado este tema.

-No hemos zanjado ningún tema, Tony

-En la azotea…

Le interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar la frase – Aquello que se dice o se hace inmediatamente después de una situación de stress extremo no tienen verdadera legitimidad.- utiliza un tono condescendiente y calmado y trata de no tener demasiados flashbacks de Sandra Bullock y Keanu Reeves.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tony…

-No Pepper, si existe algún tipo de reglamento o de libro de normas me gustaría saberlo ahora ¿si se dice algo con los dedos cruzados no cuenta realmente? ¿Cualquier cosa que se haga pierde validez alguna si se aguanta la respiración? Dime, ¿Cómo funciona exactamente?

Cruza los brazos en actitud defensiva porque hace mucho tiempo que Pepper no deja que nadie le levante la voz, ni siquiera Tony.

-Estás siendo impertinente.

Tony baja la cabeza, agacha los hombros y suspira audiblemente -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Parece genuinamente exhausto y Pepper relaja su postura un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de mi?

El silencio cunde en la habitación como cunde la oscuridad de la noche sobre las olas de la playa de Malibú. Cada segundo que pasa, Pepper se siente un poco más cansada, un poco más derrotada, unos metafóricos centímetros más lejos de Tony, como si hubiesen perdido una guerra antes incluso de comenzar la primera batalla.

Tony se levanta y anda hacia la salida sin cruzar ni una palabra ni una mirada con ella, alcanza la puerta y la abre y se queda unos segundos más ahí parado, mientras Pepper observa casi distraída los contornos de su silueta.

-Quiero todo lo que quería en aquella azotea.

Y cierra la puerta tras de sí dejándola a ella atrás, planteándose cuando fue la última vez que habló con Tony sin sentir un vacío en el estómago después.

**La duodécima noche **Pepper opta por la clásica opción de llevarse el trabajo a casa.

Carga con carpetas llenas de miles de cientos de papeles que le gustaría leer antes de firmar y toneladas de proyectos y presupuestos que revisar en la memoria de su ordenador portátil.

Apenas son las siete y media de la tarde cuando atraviesa la puerta de su apartamento, distribuye los papeles sobre su mesa de comedor en ordenados montones clasificados por temática y prioridad y enciende el ordenador portátil con un gesto cansado.

Consigue revisar la impresionante cifra de cinco proyectos completos y firmar todo lo que era urgente hace una semana antes de que su estómago la avise de que es hora de cenar y apenas ha malcomido al medio día. Tarda cinco minutos en ir hasta la cocina, abrir el frigorífico y comprobar que efectivamente está vacío y es entonces cuando cae en la cuenta de que es viernes y la chica que la ayuda en la casa y le hace la compra semanal viene los sábados y de que sí, es una forma patética de caer en la cuenta de qué día de la semana es.

Se sienta en el sofá con las luces apagadas mientras termina de hacerse de noche. El reloj luminoso del TiVo que nunca usa le dice que son las nueve y treinta y dos minutos de la noche y Pepper sabe, que quizá debería empezar a plantearse seriamente si de verdad quiere dejar un trabajo con el que lleva años soñando simplemente porque ha tenido un comienzo difícil.

Por supuesto, debería hacer tiempo también para plantearse seriamente muchas otras cosas que también son de cierta importancia vital y que le garantizan un tremendo dolor de cabeza instantáneo; SHIELD, y Natalie, y Tony y aquella maldita y dichosa azotea que se esfuerza demasiado en obviar quizá porque probablemente la alternativa le aterra hasta tal punto que la clava al suelo con tal fuerza que la deja sin respiración.

A las diez menos cuarto coge el teléfono y marca el número antes incluso de tener claro lo que está haciendo. Lo único que quiere es un poco de simplicidad; cenar porque tiene hambre y relajarse porque es viernes por la noche y no plantearse las infinitas posibilidades que hay de que algo (o todo) salga terriblemente mal.

El teléfono da señal por tercera vez y a quién está pretendiendo engañar, es viernes por la noche lo cual con toda seguridad significa…

- Estoy ocupado – la voz de Tony esforzada entre ruidos de herramientas la sorprende e interrumpe antes de que pueda formular su pensamiento completo- así que si quieres echarme la bronca por algo que haya hecho o no hecho, dicho o no dicho, te agradecería que…

-No tengo nada para cenar en casa – dice lo primero que se le ocurre para no dejarle terminar porque francamente, no puede aguantar ni un minuto más el ciclo de reproches velados y malentendidos enmarañados en el que parecen haberse quedado atascados.

Al otro lado del teléfono, el ruido de herramientas cesa y Tony se toma un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-Hago una tortilla bastante decente.

Sonríe aunque trata de que no se le note en la voz -Me gustaría cenar antes de que se hiciese de día.

-Ligeramente ofensivo pero cierto.

Pepper sonríe y sube las piernas al sofá doblándolas, casi sentándose sobre ellas y se relaja un poco envuelta en oscuridad – Dame una hora – le dice Tony antes de colgar y ella se acurruca un poco más en el sofá y se pregunta por qué las cosas no pueden ser siempre tan satisfactoriamente simples.

**La decimo tercera noche** la "noticia" de que el magnate multimillonario antes play-boy incorregible, ahora superhéroe en sus ratos libres, tiene una nueva novia, conquista, relación sentimental o compañera sexual (en función de la fuente que se consulte), ha dado la vuelta al mundo.

Varias veces.

Es posible que incluso vuelva atrás en el tiempo como Superman en aquella película debido a la exagerada cantidad de vueltas que ha dado al mundo.

Pepper escanea diligentemente su bandeja de entrada totalmente colapsada por cuarta vez en el día y borra todas las alertas de google y algunos e-mails de periodistas sin siquiera pestañear. La televisión silenciada del despacho muestra una y otra vez las mismas imágenes robadas que pueblan todos los periódicos y siente cierta curiosidad por cómo sería hacer su trabajo sin tener que enfrentarse de un modo más o menos periódico a la cobertura mediática que la CNN emplea en la vida sexual de su jefe.

Pepper suspira profundamente, eleva los ojos al cielo y comienza a recoger sus cosas de la mesa mientras las luces de Malibú se encienden al otro lado de la pared de cristal. Es casi reconfortante la sensación de volver a los viejos tiempos si no fuese, por que por supuesto, no se parece en absoluto a los viejos tiempos y literalmente, no existen horas materiales en su día para hacer su trabajo como CEO de Industrias Stark y llevar a cabo el control de daños en relaciones públicas que la imagen de Tony necesita casi a diario.

Cierto ajetreo inusual y voces más altas de lo normal a las afueras de su despacho la sacan de su ensimismamiento justo a tiempo de ver entrar a Tony por la puerta como si acabase de correr la media maratón mientras su nuevo asistente hace aspavientos a sus espaldas.

-Hay un tío sentado en la mesa de Natalie que dice que estás ocupada y que bajo ninguna circunstancia puedo molestarte.

Pepper le observa fijamente durante un par de segundos con lo que espera sea perfectamente perceptible reproche antes de mirar por encima de su hombro.

-Gracias Mark, ya me hago cargo yo.

Su asistente asiente silenciosamente y se da la puerta desapareciendo sigilosamente de la escancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tony sonríe insoportablemente victorioso dando un par de pasos hacia ella como si hubiese superado algún tipo de prueba.

-Y Natalie ya no trabaja aquí – dice Pepper ordenando un montón de papeles – lo cual sabrías si leyeses alguno de los correos de SHIELD que te empeñas en re-enviarme- cierra los programas de ordenador y comienza a apagar el sistema operativo – pero si estabas busc…

-¿Mark?

-Es mi nuevo asistente

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿De una sesión de fotos de Teen Vogue?

Pepper eleva los ojos al cielo, se levanta, pone las manos sobre sus caderas y evita el obvio comentario sobre cómo de los aquí presentes no es ella la que habitúa a contratar a modelos para cualquier tipo de puesto – Fue el primero de su promoción.

-¿Del instituto? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Quince? Creo que podrían denunciarte por explotación infantil, Pepper.

-Tiene veintiséis, lo cual son dos años más que los que tenía yo cuando empecé a trabajar para ti ¿Querías algo más o solo has venido a comprobar las credenciales de mi personal?

Tony se gira en su silla hacia el lateral de la mesa por la que ella se aproxima y la observa pacientemente mientras avanza un par de pasos, se sienta someramente sobre el borde de su mesa y cruza los pies a la altura de los tobillos y los brazos por encima del pecho.

Se miden, se observan y el tiempo languidece poco a poco dando paso al anochecer al otro lado de las ventanas.

-No es lo que parece –dice por fin Tony como si en vez de mirarse hubiesen estado manteniendo una nutrida conversación silenciosa- me pidió un autógrafo y antes de que pudiese hacer nada…

-Tony… -le interrumpe porque en todos sus largos años como asistente personal no ha pedido explicaciones ni una sola vez que es exactamente la misma cantidad de veces que él se las ha ofrecido y ahora que ya ni siquiera trabajan juntos parecen, de algún modo, tremendamente vulgares y fuera de lugar- no tienes que justificarte.

-Me gusta justificarme

-¿Desde cuándo? – le sobra incredulidad en cada sílaba.

-Vale, odio justificarme – hace una pausa para ganar efecto- me gustan las implicaciones de tener que justificarme.

-¿Desde cuándo?- le sigue sobrando incredulidad para dar y tomar.

Tony hace una mueca similar a la que Pepper se imagina que haría si alguien le retase dándole con un guante blanco en la mejilla y ella se esfuerza por no cambiar un ápice su inexpresiva máscara de indiferencia.

Silencio de nuevo. Y si están hablando con la mirada, claramente están manteniendo conversaciones diferentes porque todo lo que los ojos de Pepper quieren decir es "_Vete, no quiero saberlo. Vete, no me obligues a creerte otra de tus mentiras piadosas_" y sin embargo, cuando se rompe el silencio, Tony dice:

-Vente conmigo a casa.

-No

-¿Por qué no?

Y es tan tremendamente irónico que a Pepper solo se le ocurra " Porque no" como gran motivo que casi tiene ganas de llorar así que no dice nada y desvía la mirada.

-Vente conmigo a casa. – Repite. Y su tono es casi suplicante.

No responde y cuando sale de su despacho con la mano de Tony vigilante en la parte baja de su espalda se dice a sí misma que si la única diferencia entre ella y el resto de las mujeres de Malibú es que ella nunca se ha acostado con Tony Stark, no hay demasiado mérito en mantener ese título a toda costa.


	2. Las trece mañanas siguientes

La **decimocuarta mañana** Pepper llega a su casa cuando el sol apenas ha terminado de despuntar por encima de las colinas de Malibú. La luz naranja entra por los ventanales de su salón y se refleja en la superficie lacada de sus muebles de diseño, redireccionando el molesto resplandor por toda la habitación y haciendo que se tenga que cubrirse los ojos con el dorso de de la mano.

Tiene el pelo despeinado, enredado, testarudos mechones rebeldes salen disparados en todas direcciones empeñados en no permanecer en su improvisada y maltrecha coleta. La ropa de ayer, demasiado arrugada y usada le resulta exageradamente incómoda como para seguir llevándola un minuto más de lo necesario.

Deja caer las llaves y el bolso en la mesita de café y se descalza según anda dejando sus zapatos de tazón atrás, esparcidos sobre la impoluta alfombra como testigos de un paso a medio dar. Para cuando llega al cuarto de baño de su habitación ya se ha deshecho de la camisa y enciende la luz brillante del espejo con la cremallera de la falda bajada.

Su reflejo le devuelve un aspecto lamentable, los restos del cuidado maquillaje del día anterior se arrastran hacia sus mejillas, la falta de sueño le ha pasado factura en la piel de sus párpados, ligeramente hinchados y descoloridos, tiene rojeces en la piel del cuello y del escote y más de algún ligero arañazo. Más de dos también.

Más parece recién llegada del Hollywood Boulevard que de la zona más exclusiva de Malibú.

Enciende la ducha y se termina de desvestir esperando a que el agua salga caliente y mientras se enjabona maldice por enésima vez su delicada piel de alabastro que se irrita con demasiada facilidad y hace que todo sea más difícil de ignorar.

Más difícil, que no imposible.

Se lava el pelo y respira hondo antes de salir de la ducha y comenzar el día. Por unos minutos se deja tentar con la idea de llamar al trabajo y decir que no se encuentra bien, con meterse entre sus sábanas todavía con el pelo húmedo y dormir toda la mañana sin bajar las persianas, dejando que el sol le temple la piel.

Claro que eso supondría concederle demasiada importancia a la noche anterior (a parte de una irresponsabilidad, por supuesto) y esa es la clase de estupideces que no está dispuesta a cometer.

Se restriega la toalla contra el pelo y cuando se lo desenreda frente al espejo, su reflejo apenas sonríe como una aprendiz de Mona Lisa.

–_Ey Virgina_ –le dice su reflejo, porque su reflejo siempre la llama Virginia, como si fuese su madre, como si fuese la estúpida voz de su conciencia–, _te has acostado con Tony Stark, ya puedes considerarte una ciudadana de pleno derecho de esta ciudad, ¿No era eso lo que querías?_

Y ella musita –_Claro_ –antes de enchufar el secador, solo que suena demasiado amargo para que signifique "claro" –_Esta es la última vez que hablamos de esto_ –se dice a sí misma, le dice a su reflejo.

–_Claro_ –le responde, pero suena demasiado irónico y compasivo para que signifique "claro".

La **decimoquinta mañana** es un absoluto y completo caos.

Virginia Potts tiene una meticulosa y calculada agenda llena de reuniones imprescindibles, citas indispensables y el tiempo absolutamente necesario entre ellas para estar bien informada y preparada para atender cualquiera de ellas. Es la epítome de la eficiencia y la practicidad, es la envidia de todas las demás agendas, es la agenda que meticulosa y calculadamente se va a la mierda en el momento en que empieza el primer ciclo de noticias de la mañana y abre la bolsa.

–¡El índice Nikkei ha caído por debajo de los nueve mil puntos! ¡Por debajo de los nueve mil puntos! – a voz aguda e histérica de Jefrey Donovan, experimentado contable respetado en el más alto mundillo de los negocios, parece haber alcanzado tonos que solo los perros y Pepper pueden apreciar y detestar como es debido.

Traga saliva, presiona levemente con las yemas de un par de dedos su sien y lucha fervientemente por mantener la calma en su voz cuando contesta – Gracias, Jefrey.

–¡Por debajo de los nueve mil! –insiste el Director General de Gestión Económica y Financiera de Industrias Stark.

–¡Jefrey!

Por un momento la habitación queda en silencio salvo por la televisión, que con escaso volumen, se hace eco una vez más de la noticia bajo los sensacionalistas rótulos que anuncian la exclusiva noticia de la CNBC.

Son apenas las siete de la mañana y ya va por su cuarto café y al otro lado de su escritorio Donovan se remueve incómodo en su silla como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar ante la divertida mirada del responsable de Prensa y Comunicaciones de la empresa.

Pepper empieza a plantearse que quizá ha llegado el momento de cambiar el café por el Whisky de malta. Doce años en barrica como mínimo.

–¿Cuáles van a ser las repercusiones mediáticas, Paul?

Mantiene su expresión relajada e incluso se atreve a elevar ligeramente la comisura de los labios.

–¿De haber provocado una caída histórica en la bolsa de Japón?

Y ella tiene que literalmente entrecruzar los dedos sus manos para no tirarle algo.

–Solo llevas quince días en el puesto –y tiene que darle el crédito de moderar su aparente diversión cuando pone de relevancia el dato.

–Ya.

–Se va a hablar de ello durante un buen rato.

Solo que aunque a los ojos inexpertos pudiera parecérselo, Pepper no es nueva en esto y sabe que cuando Jack dice "rato" probablemente quiera decir un par de años. Fantástico.

La luz artificial de la habitación empieza a confundirse con la luz natural del sol que entra por los ventanales, tímida, jugando a las sombras en las facciones cansadas de los tres habitantes de la estancia.

–Bien, tenemos que sacar una nota de prensa en los próximos diez minutos, y una rueda de prensa antes de la apertura de la bolsa de Londres, Jefrey, trabaja con Paul en el contenido y pasadme un borrador en cuanto lo tengáis.

Ambos hombres se ponen en pie y en marcha con un ligero movimiento de cabeza como breve saludo y, si no fuese porque Pepper podría jugar que puede ver como el pelo de Jefrey se precipita en una caída en masa provocada por el stress, no hubiese tenido otro remedio que golpearle con algo contundente cuando murmura una vez más "nueve mil puntos" antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Esquiva hábilmente las llamadas de los asustados accionistas, y procura emplear el tiempo mínimo en tranquilizar a los inversores internacionales por teléfono antes de que su asustado asistente, pálido como la cal, le informe de que tiene una llamada por la otra línea.

–Una importante –dice–, de la Casa Blanca –y Pepper tiene que elevar una ceja cuando a Mark le tiembla la voz con patente terror.

Pepper cierra los ojos y reposa pesadamente la cabeza contra su respaldo deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haberse levantado por la mañana, o que la rotatoria del Financial Times se hubiese quemado por la noche. Una de dos.

–Virginia Potts –contesta, y con la mano que el teléfono le deja libre, agarra con cierta furia el mando a distancia de la televisión y la apaga ahogándose un poco en el silencio.

–¿"Fuentes anónimas dentro de la dirección de Industrias Stark afirman que la salida al mercado del nuevo reactor Stark es inminente y se hará a gran escala"? ¿Es que os habéis vuelto rematadamente locos?

La voz del Ayudante del Jefe de Personal de la Casa Blanca flota por el teléfono agotada y envuelta en fastidio, reflejando a la perfección su estado anímico. Se toma un par de milésimas de segundo para agradecer a Dios y a todos los Santos de todas las religiones que sea él y no el Jefe de Personal o el Secretario del Tesoro el encargado de hacer la llamada y vuelve a abrir los ojos. Empieza a pensar que esa cita seguirá a su nombre completo en su epitafio: "Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, amada hija, respetada compañera, 'Fuentes anónimas dentro de la dirección…'"

–No hemos sido nosotros, Sam.

–Pues haya sido quien haya sido ha provocado una caída en la bolsa asiática que va a arrastrar al resto de los mercados en menos de seis horas.

–Estamos en ello.

–Josh está al borde del infarto.

–Josh siempre está al borde del infarto.

–Pepper…

–Los medios tendrán una declaración oficial de Industrias Stark en menos de diez minutos y una rueda de prensa en dos horas, tiempo suficiente para que la industria petrolífera se recupere del susto y amortigüe la bajada del Dax 30, con un poco de suerte para cuando abra Nueva York, el Nasdac apenas sufrirá las consecuencias. Estamos en ello Sam.

No se da cuenta de que ha ido elevando el tono de voz paulatinamente y cuando termina de hablar, el silencio a ambos lados de la línea es tan atronador que sus oídos se llenan del sonido de los rápidos latidos de su propio corazón.

A lo mejor sí que va a tener que dejar el café, pero en favor de la tila.

–¿Quién va a dar la rueda de prensa? –se recupera su interlocutor.

–Jefrey Donnovan.

–Necesitamos que la dé Tony.

–No – porque está claro que La Casa Blanca no está pensando con claridad si cree que la solución a ningún problema puede pasar por que Anthony Stark de una rueda de prensa, esa, de hecho, suele ser la causa de todos los problemas.

–Pepper…

–Tony es un miembro relevante de la junta de inversores pero ya no trabaja aquí, no hay ningún motivo para que Tony de una rueda de prensa.

–Tranquilizar a los mercados

–Los mercados se tranquilizarán cuando el Director General de Gestión Económica y Financiera de Industrias Stark confirme que la liberación al mercado de la tecnología del reactor se hará paulatinamente, en las medidas y los plazos acordados el año pasado con el Congreso.

Lo dice sin apenas tomar aire para respirar, de un modo rápido y conciso aprendido a base de años de tener que lidiar con un jefe cuya capacidad de atención para temas que no le interesan es la de un niño de tres años con un subidón de azúcar.

–Sin ánimo de ofender, el Director General de Gestión Económica y Financiera de Industrias Stark suda como un niño obeso en clase de gimnasia cuando le pones delante de una cámara. Eso no suele ayudar a tranquilizar a nadie, y a Josh realmente le va a dar un infarto.

–Será suficiente Sam.

–¿Y si no lo es?

–Yo misma hablaré con Tony.

–Bien.

–Y dile a Josh que respire dentro de una bolsa –dice a modo de despedida y cuelga.

Su estómago le recuerda que hace casi doce horas que no ingiere nada sólido y mira de soslayo el reloj del ordenador.

Las ocho y media, y los indicadores de las diferentes líneas de su teléfono se iluminan constantemente una tras otra como un adorno navideño.

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, estaba claro que tenía que haber visto que compartir cama con Tony, era un presagio inequívoco del Apocalipsis.

La **decimosexta mañana** Pepper se levanta a horas intempestivas para encender su smartphone, ignorar con estudiado cuidado las seis llamadas perdidas de un tal "Tony" al que es ciertamente posible que tal vez conozca y comprobar con alivio la tímida pero significativa recuperación del índice Nikkei.

Sonríe, suspira y se vuelve a meter entre las sábanas templadas.

Tres horas más tarde se vuelve a levantar y trata de cubrir sus mal disimuladas ojeras con una densa capa de maquillaje antes de encaminarse a la oficina. Happy le espera en la puerta de su casa con un café de terroríficas dimensiones y una sonrisa, y espera a que esté acomodada en el asiento trasero de la limusina antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y ponerse al volante del automóvil.

Sorbe el café negro y caliente con cuidado y deja que el amargo sabor vaya despejándole la mente sin pensar en mucho más, haciendo caso omiso de las vibraciones insistentes de su teléfono, sin esforzarse si quiera en tratar de recordar si fue ella misma quién avisó a Happy de que viniese a recogerla o alguna la brillante idea de su asistente.

Cuando llegan a la sede de Industrias Stark una vez más Happy, diligente, abre su puerta para dejarla salir y se despide con un sentido "que tengas un buen día" y una sonrisa que ella se esfuerza en corresponder con toda sinceridad. En contra de la creencia popular Hogan está en la nómina de Tony Stark, no de Industrias Stark y traerla y llevarla cuando las intempestivas horas lo requieren no forma parte, estrictamente hablando, de las obligaciones implícitas a su puesto.

El día ha empezado demasiado pronto y demasiadas veces como para que su cerebro conecte alegremente A con B y concluya C antes de llegar al pasillo de su planta y de que abra la puerta de su despacho.

–¿Estás ignorando mis llamadas?

Sentado en una de las modernas sillas destinadas a las visitas, espanzurrado como si hubiese pasado la noche allí, Tony la mira de medio lado antes incluso de que pueda llegar a plantar un pie dentro de su oficina.

–Por si no lo has notado –dice con cierto grado de resignación–, estamos teniendo unos días bastante duros –cierra la puerta tras de sí y avanza paciente hacia su escritorio.

–Ah sí, lo del Nikkei. Un caída por debajo de los 9000. Bastante impresionante, y ni siquiera he tenido nada que ver con ello.

–Lo que es aún más impresionante si cabe.

Pepper sonríe exageradamente para puntualizar su mordaz comentario y Tony imita su técnica y le devuelve otra enorme sonrisa exageradamente falsa.

–Donovan sudaba como si acabase de correr la maratón.

–Donovan lo hizo bien.

El silencio cunde durante un par de segundos mientras se miran por encima de la mesa como contrincantes midiéndose, cuando por fin Tony se incorpora en su silla pareciendo más un adulto sentado en un despacho que un crío de cinco años aburrido en una reunión de padres del colegio, Pepper intuye que lo que sea que había venido a decir ha perdido prioridad y enciende el ordenador esperando el fin de la conversación.

–Pues sí –dice de repente Tony, como si fuese una clave secreta para… algo.

–Pues sí, qué.

–Pues sí que te marchaste temprano la otra mañana.

Respira hondo. Dos veces. Cierra los ojos fuertemente durante un momento mientras se masajea levemente el puente de la nariz con la vana esperanza de que quizá, cuando vuelva a abrirlos Tony haya desaparecido.

Pero no, cuando vuelve a abrirlos ahí está.

–¿Qué quieres Tony? –lo dice exhausta, demasiado cansada de este juego de malentendidos y medias verdades al que llevan jugando un par de años.

–Te invito a cenar esta noche.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque cuando cenas por la mañana se llama desayuno.

Pepper permanece a unos pasos de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y gesto estoico, aguantando la mirada de Tony que no sólo parece mucho más relajado que ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca casual, sino que parece decidido a no moverse ni un ápice en los próximos cincuenta años. Finalmente, la exasperación y la ansiedad de estar perdiendo el tiempo pueden con ella y aparta la mirada, se retira a su puesto de honor detrás del escritorio y suspira profundamente con tremendo cansancio –Tony –dice con un tono de sentida decepción que no siente en absoluto–, esta semana estoy realmente muy ocupada.

Tony afirma con la cabeza enérgicamente y Pepper se ilusiona con la perspectiva de no tener que ceder al último capricho marca Stark para no seguir sacrificando su tiempo y energía cuando hay decenas de cuestiones de máxima prioridad que merecen su atención mucho más que los excéntricos mujeriegos multimillonarios del mundo.

–Lo entiendo, no te preocupes -dice comprensivamente–. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

–Tony…

–Esperaré pacientemente tu respuesta afirmativa… por aquí –señala distraídamente a su alrededor y sonríe maquiavélicamente–. Toda la semana si es necesario.– Gira sobre sus propios talones en un movimiento fluido y se dirige hacia la puerta. –Creo que voy a ir a charlar con tu asistente.

Está segura de haber leído en algún lado que Napoleón Bonaparte dijo una vez aquello de "una retirada tiempo es una victoria", claramente si ese estúpido enano francés con aires de grandeza hubiese llegado a conocer a Tony Stark se hubiese replanteado sus palabras.

–Recógeme a las siete y media –concede al fin.

Desde luego cuando Tony abandona su despacho con una sonrisa arrogante de oreja a oreja, Pepper no se siente victoriosa en absoluto.

La **decimoséptima mañana**, tan pronto como abre los ojos Pepper se arrepiente de haber cedido a los encantos del champagne durante la noche anterior. Arrastra los pies hacia el cuarto de baño sin encender la luz y busca a tientas en el primer cajón el bote de analgésicos mientras emite penosos quejidos dignos de un animal moribundo.

Se ducha con agua relativamente fría esperando que la temperatura consiga despejarle la cabeza, se aplica maquillaje cuidadosamente cubriendo con meticulosidad los rastros de resaca de su cara y trata de convencer a su reflejo de que el alcohol fue el único modo de escapar de una velada tediosamente larga y no, en ningún caso, qué va, bajo ningún concepto, terminó bebiéndose casi una botella entera de champagne porque la compañía fuese agradable, la conversación divertida y le diesen las tantas sin apenas darse cuenta.

Llama a un coche de empresa diez minutos antes de estar lista porque se niega, de un modo categórico y absoluto, a conducir con ese insistente traqueteo dentro de su cabeza que persiste pese a la ingesta masiva de analgésicos que ha tomado a modo de desayuno, y le da tiempo de arrepentirse de sus limitadas opciones de calzado para este tipo de situaciones cuando sus tacones golpean con estruendosos efectos a cada paso que da, antes de que llegue su transporte.

Justo cuando está saliendo por la puerta y no un segundo antes, cae sorprendida en la cuenta de que la alarma de su smartphone recordándole que si sale cinco minutos más tarde no tendrá modo humano de evitar el atasco de la carretera de salida de Malibú, no ha sonado en absoluto,y un escalofrío, de esos que presienten el fin del mundo, le recorre la espalda.

Avanza por el pasillo con pasos seguros, agradeciendo a Dios y a todos sus Santos la alfombra que cubre el suelo y evita el constante repiqueteo de sus tacones y rezando silenciosamente, si no es demasiado rogar, por un solo milagro más. Para cuando alcanza el ascensor es más que evidente que en algún dramático y crucial momento de la difusa noche anterior debió de decidir que apagar el móvil era una maravillosa idea totalmente merecedora de ser olvidada. Para cuando el ding del montacargas la avisa de que ha llegado a la altura del vestíbulo, su smartphone es incapaz de dejar de vibrar sutilmente en una bacanal de mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

–Buenos días Señorita Potts –la saluda el conductor.

–Oh Dios mío –es todo lo que alcanza a musitar mientras navega por el menú de su teléfono.

Dieciséis llamadas en total. Ninguna de ellas de Tony, cuatro desde la centralita de Industrias Stark y una alarmante cantidad de doce desde un número oculto que Pepper sabe que es imposible que augure nada bueno.

Antes de que pueda empezar a leer los mensajes, antes incluso de que su ignorado aunque educado conductor pueda terminar de cerrar la puerta del coche tras dejarla entrar, el enorme número oculto que es imposible que augura nada bueno vuelve a llamarla con insistencia.

–Virginia Potts –dice con una asertividad que no siente mientras da un repaso rápido a su lista mental de cosas que pueden haber ido increíblemente mal en las últimas doce horas.

–Aquí la operadora de la Casa Blanca, procedemos a transferir su llamada.

Eso elimina rápidamente de su lista catástrofes las relacionadas con Iron Man, (en cuyo caso estaría hablando con alguien de SHIELD), las tragedias diplomáticas relacionadas con Tony, (en cuyo caso estaría hablando con el National Enquire), y la cría y liberación de dinosaurios por parte de su antiguo jefe, el cual pasó una época preocupantemente fascinado con las posibilidades científicas de Jurasic Park, (en cuyo caso estaría hablando con alguien muy nervioso de la oficina para Parques y Recreo y, con los abogados de Steven Spilberg. Probablemente.)

–¿Pepper?

Pepper esperaba oír la voz de Sam, quizá la de Donna, como mucho, los ininteligibles gritos de Josh al otro lado del teléfono.

–Señor Presidente.

Procura que no le tiemble la voz mientras su mente evalúa con toda la rapidez de la que es capaz, el desastre de proporciones bíblicas que podría provocar que el Presidente Santos la llamase personalmente a su teléfono móvil doce veces y todo antes de la hora del desayuno.

–Verás Pepper, tengo un pequeño problema que empieza con un video de Tony en youtube bromeando con el Coronel Rhodes sobre ciertos problemas de sudoración e ineficacia del director financiero de Industrias Stark con más de nueve millones de visitas y continúa con la estimación de otra caída de unos dos puntos del índice Nikkei en la apertura de la bolsa asiática de mañana.

Pepper cierra los ojos, respira hondo y trata de tragarse el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta en los últimos treinta segundos.

–Entiendo, Señor

La voz de Santos, cálida y firme, continúa con estudiada paciencia – Sé que no hace falta que te diga lo que otra caída en cadena de los mercados, por moderada que sea, podría provocar en el estado de la economía actual.

–No señor. Me pondré con ello de inmediato.

–Y Pepper, sé que éste ya no es tu trabajo y lamento enormemente tener que pedírtelo –continúa con un tono comprensivo que apenas suena condescendiente–, pero tengo a Josh encerrado en una habitación con Sam tratando de convencerle de que todavía no son necesario los servicios de agencias secretas o emplear los códigos del armamento nuclear para parar a Tony y se le están acabando los argumentos.

–Hablaré con el señor Stark y le mandaré un plan de actuación específico al final de la mañana, señor Presidente.

La conversación se corta y Pepper suspira conteniendo las ganas de llorar y, probablemente, emprenderla irracionalmente a patadas contra algún objeto inanimado ausente de culpa alguna.

A través del espejo retrovisor, el conductor la observa alternativamente con la carretera, con los ojos muy abiertos y una manifiesta expresión de sorpresa. Pepper pulsa el botón para subir la mampara de cristal tintado que garantiza su privacidad y comienza a marcar el número de Tony con su smartphone mientras se pregunta con falsa esperanza, qué podría ofrecerle a Happy para que dejase a Tony y se viniese a trabajar con ella.

La **décimo octava** **mañana** camina con paso firme por las bambalinas de la sala de prensa de Industrias Stark. Micrófonos, cámaras y periodistas con una grabadora en la mano y una taza de café cargado en la otra, ocupan sus sitios y acomodan sus equipos mientras hacen tiempo hasta que el comunicado comience.

Ni un pelo de su recogido osa salirse de su calculado lugar, ni una arruga en su impecable traje de falda y chaqueta, ni una mota mate en sus brillantes zapatos imposiblemente altos. Abraza con cautela su porta documentos, dentro, una copia del comunicado, una lista de todos los medios autorizados y un croquis con la colocación y nombre de cada uno de los periodistas; es la epítome del profesionalismo y no debería de estar nerviosa. No, de verdad, en serio. Seguro que no tiene motivos, lo ha comprobado en su lista. Dos veces.

–¿Señorita Potts? –se da la vuelta para atender a la voz que la llama y una joven rubia de veintipocos años que parece estar a punto de empezar a sudar tinta aparece en su campo de visión–. El señor Stark dice que necesita una mano experta que le ayude con el nudo de su corbata.

Pepper eleva los ojos al cielo y baja los hombros en un gesto cansado. Antes de que pueda incluso pensar en un mensaje adecuado de respuesta, la muchacha ha desaparecido entre el maremagno de técnicos y cables que se afanan por ultimar detalles.

Estupendo.

Sale de la sala de prensa y atraviesa el pasillo hasta la salita contigua y abre la puerta.

–Ya no soy tu asistente personal, Tony –dice antes de soltar el picaporte de la puerta.

Las chicas de maquillaje y peluquería revolotean recogiendo sus cosas ante la atenta mirada de Happy mientras Tony, en el centro geométrico y gravitatorio de toda la actividad, levanta la barbilla levemente y se mete las manos en los bolsillos en un desafío velado que Pepper prefiere ignorar.

–Eso me han dicho.

Avanza hacia Tony dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho -Hay cinco personas en esta habitación, a parte de la becaria que has mandado a buscarme, ¿ninguna de ella sabe hacer el nudo de la corbata?

–Soy prácticamente un tesoro nacional, Potts –sonríe con esa sonrisa insufrible que las revistas dedicadas al público femenino insisten en catalogar como irresistible–. No puedo dejar que cualquiera ponga sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

–¿Desde cuando?

–Desde que me he vuelto terriblemente selectivo ¿No lo has notado?

El ruido de la puerta de la sala al cerrarse hace que Pepper se gire para comprobar, que efectivamente, solo quedan ellos dos en la habitación y mira el reloj de su muñeca por acto reflejo.

Quince minutos para empezar.

Elige una corbata de las cinco que hay extendidas sobre la mesa cercana pendientes de inspección, concretamente la que se aproxima con mayor exactitud al color que luce el logo de Industrias Stark, y se sitúa delante de Tony haciendo pasar la tela de seda por el cuello de su camisa.

–Necesitamos que esta vez te ciñas al plan –dice mientras sopesa la medida ideal de ambos extremos de la corbata–. Yo necesito que te ciñas al plan, le he dado mi palabra al Presidente.

Tony resopla y se deja hacer mientras comienza a maniobrar con el nudo –¿Sabes? es casi gracioso el evidente cuelgue de colegiala que tienes por Matt.

–Por favor, no llames al Presidente de los Estados Unidos por su diminutivo, es irrespetuoso.

–Vale que es alto y latino y tiene a las fuerzas armadas a su servicio pero creo que deberías tomar en consideración que yo puedo volar y él está casado.

Continúa ignorándole y aprieta el nudo de la corbata hasta situarlo en su posición perfecta en el cuello de la camisa –Es un comunicado, no una rueda de prensa así que no contestes preguntas y por favor, por favor, por favor, Tony, cíñete al plan.

Le alisa las solapas de la camisa y cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con la de él, mucho más seria de lo que había previsto.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de decir nada, antes de que tenga tiempo de dar un paso atrás, alisar su propia chaqueta y recuperar su profesional compostura, Tony saca la mano derecha del bolsillo de su pantalón y la pasa por su cintura hasta que la enorme palma de su mano apoya contra la parte baja de la espalda de Pepper y se inclina levemente para besarla.

Debería haberse retirado a tiempo, si algo ha aprendido a base de pasadas experiencias es que su estoica y resolutiva actitud de resistencia a los conocidos encantos de Tony Stark se disuelven de manera exponencial según se reducen los centímetros de distancia que los separa y ¿besar a Tony en un sitio público a escasos metros de una sala llena hasta la bandera de periodistas? Mala, malísima, pésima, indescriptiblemente horrible idea.

Aún así, cuando los labios de Tony rozan los suyos, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y los puños en torno al borde de sus solapas y responder en igual medida al beso, lento, perezoso y, considerando la fuente instigadora, bastante casto.

Cuando se separan, un tiempo indeterminado después, Tony suspira y sonríe con un brillo travieso en la mirada que la llena de suspicacia. La mano que la tenía sujeta y rodeada desaparece y una sensación de calor perdido recorre su espalda haciendo que se estremezca.

La sonrisa de Tony se vuelve imposiblemente soberbia y Pepper da un paso atrás y cruza los brazos por encima del pecho tratando de ganar el terreno perdido en el campo de la compostura mientras él resopla ante su gesto y comienza a andar hacia la puerta, sacando del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un pañuelo de seda con el que quitarse los restos de pintalabios que le ha dejado su ligera indiscreción.

–Tony…

Se vuelve con un giro rápido sobre sus talones y la interrumpe antes de que pueda continuar.

–No te preocupes, Potts –y la mira de arriba abajo con extremada parsimonia–, definitivamente me voy a ceñir al plan.

Y quizá, si no le conociera tan bien como le conoce podría creer que se refiere exclusivamente al mensaje de la rueda de prensa.

La **decimonovena mañana**, Pepper se levanta con la lenta pero segura recuperación de los mercados y una tarjetita de agradecimiento del Consejero Delegado para la Ciencia y la Tecnología esperándola en la mesa de su despacho.

Revisa su agenda, ordena su mesa, reorganiza los asuntos prioritarios y fija fecha y hora para las citas que ha tenido que post-poner de mala manera durante la última semana. La decimonovena mañana, en un acto sin precedentes desde que ocupa el cargo de Presidenta Ejecutiva de Industrias Stark, se toma el tiempo para saborear su café a mitad de la jornada y, a la hora de comer, abandona el edificio deseándole a su asistente un buen fin de semana sin intención alguna de volver hasta pasado el domingo.

La **vigésima mañana** se despierta, se da la vuelta y se vuelve a dormir. Repite el proceso un par de veces antes de que el sol se cuele insistentemente entre las rejillas de sus cortinas avisándola de que probablemente sea mucho más tarde de lo habitual.

Descorre las cortinas de un solo golpe que la ciega de modo momentáneo y cuando mira el reloj comprueba que efectivamente, no solo es más tarde de lo que creía sino que tiene el tiempo justo para desperezarse, tomarse un café, ducharse y arreglarse adecuadamente antes de tener que hacer acto de presencia en el club de campo de Malibú para la comida anual de accionistas que ofrece Industrias Stark.

Quizá es porque ha dormido más de ocho horas de un tirón o porque por primera vez en diez días no tiene varios mensajes alarmantes en su móvil sobre el derrumbe de los mercados. Casi con toda seguridad tenga algo que ver el hecho de que Tony lleve una cantidad record de días consecutivos sin copar las portadas de las revistas más escandalosas con titulares que hablan de fiestas excesivas y conductas moralmente reprobables, pero mientras los chorros de agua caliente golpean sus tensos músculos, cierra los ojos y canturrea alguna canción estúpida sin apenas darse cuenta.

Podría incluso llegar a decir que se siente más o menos relajada si tuviese experiencias previas con qué compara la sensación.

Sale de la ducha moviéndose lenta y perezosa, dejando un rastro de gotas de agua templada en el suelo tras de sí. Examina su armario ropero con rigor durante más tiempo del estrictamente necesario y finalmente se decide por un vestido de cóctel más ceñido de lo habitual, uno de color verde esmeralda con un corte asimétrico de la falda que va desde la mitad de su muslo derecho a la altura de su rodilla izquierda describiendo la misma forma que define el escote, sin mangas ni adornos excesivos. No demasiado escandaloso ni terriblemente recatado. Uno que no recuerda haber llevado a ningún acto de Industrias Stark con anterioridad.

Aprovecha la falta de signos de fatiga en su cara para saltarse el corrector, la base de maquillaje y el colorete y apenas sí se maquilla definiendo sus pestañas con lápiz de ojos y máscara de pestañas y un toque de gloss en los labios, dejando al descubierto su piel naturalmente clara y sus discretas pecas coloreando la parte superior de la nariz y los pómulos. Tampoco pone demasiado empeño en peinarse, después de todo la comida no deja de ser un evento informal, o al menos, todo lo informal que uno se puede permitir cuando el precio del cubierto casi alcanza las cuatro cifras. Deja que el pelo se seque formando sus ondas naturales y se ocupa de los mechones rebeldes diligentemente con espuma y busca unas sandalias y un pequeño bolso a juego.

No recuerda la última vez que pudo dedicar tanto tiempo al absoluto placer de no hacer nada importante sin prisa alguna. Se mira al espejo y juguetea con un mechón tratando de convencerse de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse; ella hará acto de presencia, Tony hará acto de presencia, unas cuantas sonrisas indulgentes, evitar temas incómodos y podrá volverse a casa a disfrutar del resto de su esperado fin de semana. Después de todo no es que sea su primera comida de accionistas, ¿y qué si es la primera vez que recibe una invitación a su nombre, como CEO de industrias Stark en lugar de una invitación de facto como la niñera por antonomasia del dueño mayoritario de la compañía?

Diez minutos antes de la hora prevista, mientras intercambia unas cuantas palabras de cortesía con la chica que mantiene su casa en perfecto estado de conservación y limpieza, el portero le anuncia que Mark está en el vestíbulo esperándola, así que coge su bolso minimalista, se despide de su empleada y va al encuentro de su asistente con la sensación incómoda de que se le olvida apagar el horno que no usa o cortar la llave de gas que no tiene.

–Buenos días señorita Potts –dice Mark cuando la ve aparecer por el vestíbulo–, he confirmado la reserva con el club de campo y el catering y la orquesta hace media hora que ya está ensayando –y abre la enorme puerta de cristal que da a la calle para dejarla pasar antes que él.

La limusina negra de empresa la espera en la calle y Happy con un traje de verano que no es su traje de trabajo se apura a abrirle la puerta del coche, diligente, con sus grandes manos y sus oscuras gafas de sol y los dos primeros botones de su camisa discretamente desabrochados por el calor.

–Buenos días Pepper.– la saluda de buen humor, empleando esa familiaridad reservada para los días de empresa, las horas de trabajo a altas horas de la madrugada y las ocasiones en las que secuestran a su jefe en Afganistán. –Hace buen tiempo y no hay tráfico en la carretera. Apostaría a que llegaremos hasta hora y media antes de que empiece la fiesta.

–Toda una novedad ¿verdad Happy?

–Toda una novedad –confirma.

Se siente de un buen humor nada forzado y excepcional que hace que le sea difícil no sonreír y no es hasta que está cómodamente sentada en el asiento de pasajeros de la limusina con las piernas cruzadas lateralmente a la altura de los tobillos que se le ocurre que si Happy es su conductor asignado para la velada, Tony debe haber decidido conducir él mismo uno de los coches hasta el Club de Campo.

–¿A qué hora ha dicho Tony que se iba a presentar? –pregunta casualmente mientras comprueba su smartphone.

Espera uno, dos segundos, pero es al tercero, cuando levanta la vista y ve la expresión de pánico de su asistente, cuando la sensación de haberse olvidado algo empieza a cobrar pleno sentido. Su mirada se cruza con la de Happy en el espejo retrovisor y ambos suspiran con resignación en una rutina sincronizada, aprendida a fuerza de años de repeticiones.

–Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad –murmura Happy mientras la limusina acelera y toma la primera salida para cambiar de dirección.

En los escasos 15 minutos que los separan de la mansión Stark consigue que Mark deje de disculparse en una letanía continua de sollozos y dar precisas instrucciones telefónicas a JARVIS de despertar, interrumpir o asediar a Tony, según proceda, hasta que llegue ella.

Antes incluso de que Happy haya parado totalmente el coche sus pies tocan el pavimento de la entrada mientras hace elaborados cálculos mentales sobre el tiempo del que dispone para convencer a Tony de que deje lo que sea que esté haciendo y/o a quien quiera que se lo esté haciendo, se duche, y se vista adecuadamente antes de tener que usar la artillería pesada y llamar a Rhodes para que la ayude. Esquiva con soltura los restos de la reforma forzosa de la casa, se dirige directamente al dormitorio principal y comienza a abrir cajones y armarios seleccionando, a golpe de vista, un atuendo adecuado para el invitado de honor.

–No sé por qué algo me dice que esa camisa no es de tu talla.

Se sobresalta ligeramente y se vuelve hacia el origen de la voz donde Tony se apoya en el quicio de la puerta con aire distraído observándola con tan solo una toalla anudada a la cintura.

–Oh gracias a Dios, ya te has duchado –dice con alivio, recalcula mentalmente cuánto tiempo les queda y respira profundamente un poco más relajada.

–Sí, JARVIS ha sido groseramente insistente al respecto.

–Uno de los dos tiene que preocuparse por su higiene personal, señor –responde la voz robotizada y Pepper se gira de nuevo ocultando su sonrisa tras la cortina ondulada de su pelo suelto.

Deja estirado sobre la cama el traje gris que ha elegido y una camisa blanca intencionadamente arrugada. Cuando se vuelve una vez más, Tony continúa observándola con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desde su puesto en el quicio de la puerta. El hecho de que la postura realce el contorno de sus hombros y defina los músculos de sus brazos mientras algunas gotas se descuelgan de su pelo y se deslizan por la piel de su torso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con que tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y volver a recuperar la capacidad del habla. Nada de nada.

Se aclara la garganta. –Tienes una hora para vestirte y estar presentable en el club de campo –y comienza a emprender la huida con una suficiencia completamente fingida.

–¿Y tú dónde vas?

–Happy y Mark están esperándome en la limusina.

–Jarvis, dile a Happy que se vaya con Zac Effron Wannabe, yo llevaré a la señorita Potts en el audi.

Parpadea incrédula un par de veces y eleva las cejas a la máxima altura posible -¿Sabes lo ridículo que va a parece que mi asistente llegue solo en la limusina de la empresa?

Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y busca el cercano quicio de la puerta de salida de la habitación para apoyarse en él, como si fuese el espejo distorsionado de Tony, tratando de un modo casi irracional igualar los metafóricos terrenos de juego.

–Lo creas o no, Pepper, lo ridículo o no que parezca ese modelo adolescente que haces pasar por tu asistente no es algo que me quite el sueño.

Le cree, lo suficiente para suspirar un tanto exasperada y concederle una tregua.

–Bien, si eres capaz de estar listo en diez minutos, nos iremos todos en la limusina.

Tarda ocho minutos en bajar las escaleras que dan al salón principal abrochándose los puños de la camisa con una pose similar a la de los modelos en los anuncios de corbatas y arrastra los pasos perezosos hasta estar apenas a diez centímetros de ella.

–Y todavía me sobra tiempo –dice con una sonrisa en la voz–, creo que me merezco una recompensa.

–Te ha sobrado minuto y medio.

–Puedo hacer maravillas en ese tiempo, señorita Potts.

–Procuraré recordarlo la próxima vez que la junta le pida un informe técnico, señor Stark.

Finge una expresión dolida y la ofrece el brazo como si fuese su cita designada al baile de graduación.

Al fondo de la estancia, donde hace apenas un mes un agujero enorme en el suelo daba muestras del improvisado campo de batalla, unas vanguardistas vayas metálicas limitan el paso protegiendo los últimos avances en la reforma.

–¿Qué te parece? –pregunta Tony a su paso.

–Podrías hacerlo pasar por arte contemporáneo.

El Sol golpea con fuerza cada una de las superficies que alcanzan sus rayos cuando llegan al exterior y Pepper se apura a entrar con rapidez en la limusina buscando el alivio del aire acondicionado. Lo que sucede exactamente en el periodo de tiempo desde que ella abre la puerta del coche y Tony la cierra tras de sí, es todo un misterio digno de la producción de un programa del canal judicial de esos que se dedican a hacer reconstrucciones de los hechos, de lo que sí que está absolutamente segura es de que en ese tiempo, Mark cambia de sitio dos o tres veces para dejarle pasar, de que Tony tropieza sendas veces con los de Mark y con los suyos propios y de que cuando Happy pone en marcha el vehículo por fin con dirección al club de campo, Tony, Mark y ella (por este orden) están sentados en el mismo asiento mientras que el opuesto permanece completamente vacío.

El aire se redirige dentro del coche y Pepper suspira profundamente presintiendo el cambio de la tensión que se vislumbra en el ambiente justo antes de que Tony, en un movimiento preciso y concienciado, se gire de un modo exagerado hacia la derecha en dirección a Mark, apoyando al espalda casi por completo en la superficie interior de la puerta en lugar de en el respaldo.

–Creo que cabría si le metiésemos en el maletero ¿Tú que opinas Happy?– dice descargando sobre su asistente una mirada demasiado contundente.

Mark abre los ojos desmesuradamente y se apura a cambiar de asiento buscando el lugar más alejado de Tony dentro de los límites del coche de un modo digno de una caricatura, tan cómico que Pepper tiene que morderse el interior del carrillo para evitar reírse.

–Tony –le amonesta discretamente.

–Teníamos que habernos ido en el audi.

La **vigésimo primera mañana** Pepper sale de puntillas de la Mansión Stark antes de que salga el sol. Coge prestado uno de los coches de Tony y, todavía con la ropa del día anterior y las sandalias colgando de los dedos de su mano izquierda, abre la puerta de su apartamento, se deja caer pesadamente sobre el sofá y se vuelve a quedar dormida.

La claridad inunda el salón cuando se vuelve a despertar. El sol brilla con tanta fuerza a través de los cristales de sus ventanas y el cielo sobre el mar es tan azul que Pepper no puede resistir la tentación de salir a desperezarse al balcón, dejando que la brisa fresca de la mañana, ligeramente salada, le revuelva el pelo mientras estira sus músculos y bosteza y toma la decisión de dejar de revivir mentalmente la noche anterior y aprovechar las primeras horas de la mañana y salir a correr.

Se quita la arrugada ropa del día anterior, se ducha y se enfunda en su ropa de gimnasio que utiliza para hacer pilates cuando el horario se lo permite, se ata meticulosamente las deportivas, se hace una coleta y cubre con esmero cada centímetro de su piel con protector solar antes de salir a darle uso al circuito de la playa de Malibú.

Estira las piernas con largas zancadas, los brazos pegados al cuerpo y la respiración controlada mientras nota cómo el ejercicio inflama y acalora su piel y se cuida de mantenerse al límite del carril para no molestar a los corredores habituales.

Disfruta del paisaje y el ruido de las olas chocando plácidas contra la playa mientras corre y las escenas de perros exultantes jugando con sus dueños que se suceden una tras otra, hacen que se plantee por enésima vez comprarse una mascota, aunque solo sea por aquello de que alguien la reciba con ese grado de expectación y alegría cuando llega a casa, antes de recordarse a sí misma, también por enésima vez, que por supuesto, no tiene tiempo material para cuidar de un perro, un gato, o cualquier otro ser vivo que requiera más que las migajas de dedicación que puede ofrecer.

Se concentra, paso tras paso, metro tras metro, en la sensación de sus pies golpeando el asfalto, tratando de liberar su mente, de librarse de ese círculo vicioso de sus pensamientos que empieza y termina con Tony Stark una y otra, y otra vez, sin llegar nunca a ninguna conclusión. _No queremos las mismas cosas_, se dice, y, _nunca podría funcionar a largo plazo_ ratifica, pero, _¿Quién dice que no?_ O _¿Cómo puedes estar segura?_

Avanza, respira, sigue corriendo.

_¡Te ha convertido en CEO de Industrias Stark!_ Y _¡Te ha regalado la mitad de su valiosa colección de arte!_ Exulta, aunque, _¡Mintió!, _se recuerda _¡Se estaba muriendo y no te lo contó!_

Y duele como sólo las traiciones pueden doler.

Frena, aminora el paso y finalmente se para a la altura de un banco de piedra situado a la conveniente sombra de una palmera donde poder sentarse a descansar. Se recuesta sobre el duro respaldo buscando una postura que no haga que se espalda protesta insistentemente durante semanas y cierra los ojos dejando que la brisa del paseo marítimo se lleve parte del calor que desprende su piel.

–Señorita Potts

La voz, amable y masculina viene acompañada de unos suaves toquecitos en el hombro pero no por ello evita que Pepper abra los ojos como impulsada por un resorte y se incorpore precipitadamente.

–No era mi intención sobresaltarla.– Sonrisa amable, traje negro, gesto familiar.

Pepper le corresponde con una sonrisa casi automática.

–Agente Coulson

–Phil. Llámeme Phil.– Y Pepper sonríe con más convicción porque no es la primera vez que mantienen esta particular conversación, Puede que no sea ni siquiera la décima.

–Phil –concede–, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Phil sonríe y su sonrisa amable se convierte en una especie de gesto que implica una disculpa anticipada y Pepper, que ha estado un sinfín de veces en un sinfín de situaciones en el otro lado de esa mueca, suspira con resignación y se prepara para lo que sea que traiga la tormenta.

La **vigésimo segunda mañana**, Pepper observa fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador como si el salvapantallas de engranajes brillantes y mecanismos sugerentemente metálicos que tienen por defecto todos los ordenadores de la empresa contuviese todas las respuestas del universo.

O al menos, quizá, una brújula.

¿Una pista?

Algo concreto que la ayudase a tomar el rumbo concreto que debe elegir porque Pepper siempre ha sido una verdadera artista de la multitarea pero ser CEO de industrias Stark es estimulante aunque increíblemente agotador y el hecho de que SHIELD pretenda añadir más tareas a su indecentemente larga lista de tareas le hace plantearse el hecho de que tal vez halla llegado el momento de priorizar, elegir y descartar.

–¿Sabe el pipiolo ese que este edificio lleva mi nombre? –su voz irrumpe el aire y la puerta se cierra sin estruendo detrás de él. Atraviesa la habitación a grandes zancadas, enormes, y siente que de algún modo con cada centímetro que Tony avanza con esa peculiar forma de determinación se le escapa una cantidad determinada de oxígeno de los pulmones

–¿Tony?

Se desploma en la silla que hay frente a ella como en otras ocasiones anteriores, con una postura estudiada y destartalada que le hace parecer el modelo de un anuncio de ropa vaquera.

–Francamente Pepper creo que tienes que despedirlo, no quería dejarme pasar.

No se deja despistar, lleva demasiados años dando vueltas alrededor de conversaciones que no tienen ni principio ni fin como para saber cómo y cuándo atajarlas.

–¿Qué quieres Tony?

–¿Necesito un motivo concreto para pasar a verte?

Y lo dice como si esto de verse en su despacho para nada en particular fuese parte de una rutina doméstica que ambos dominan. Pepper se recuerda a sí misma que unas cuantas veces a lo largo de pocas semanas ciertamente no constituye rutina alguna aunque se pueda parecer peligrosamente al preludio de una costumbre.

–Sí.

–Bien, en ese caso tengo un motivo concreto.

Perro no dice nada más, se queda simplemente callado y manteniendo su mirada. En un sonido lejano un reloj marca el paso de los segundos y por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento del adorno móvil que tiene encima de la mesa parece insistir en reclamar su atención.

–¿Tony?

–¿Sí?

–¿Tu motivo concreto? Para venir aquí a las…–comprueba su reloj de pulsera–, nueve y cuarto de la mañana.

Pasan todavía un par de segundos más antes de que Tony se incorpore y con una mano decidida, pare el movimiento del adorno en la esquina de su mesa, sus ojos son de repente terriblemente oscuros y Pepper conoce esa expresión, la ha visto en ocasiones, acompañada de cajas de fresas, tortillas deshechas y frases lapidarias como "No tengo a nadie más. Solo te tengo a ti".

Apenas le da tiempo a coger aire.

–Todavía no me has perdonado ¿verdad?

Se le clava la sincera tristeza de cada una de las palabras en algún punto del pecho por debajo del esternón pero por mucho que quiera, por mucho que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas a punto de caer, no es capaz de siquiera abrir la boca para contestar.

–Bien –dice Tony, solo que no suena como "bien". En absoluto.

Se levanta y desaparece por la puerta y Pepper cierra los ojos haciendo que sendas gotas de agua se escurran por sus mejillas.

Una brújula. Una pista. Una señal.

Pepper no recuerda haberse sentido nunca tan terriblemente perdida.

**La vigésimo tercera mañana** pasa lenta y tediosa como un castigo a puerta cerrada en una tarde templada de verano y Pepper procura que la falta de noticias de Tony no se le atragante, constantemente, con cada bocanada de aire que respira.

La **vigésimo cuarta mañana** la pasa en el Pentágono, en un sótano tan profundo que ni siquiera su móvil con todas sus mejoras marca de la casa Stark es capaz de coger cobertura. Presta declaración por enésima vez sobre el tema de Justin Hammer y sus androides asesinos y emplea el resto del tiempo en dar explicaciones sobre proyectos Stark sin explicar realmente nada, en un arte en el que pocos son los que pueden presumir de alcanzar su nivel de maestría.

Cuando por fin emerge de nuevo a la superficie civil, su móvil no le avisa de ninguna llamada perdida, mucho menos procedente de la mansión Stark.

La **vigésimo quinta mañana** resulta tener el dudoso honor de ser la mañana más detestada por el común de los trabajadores de Industrias Stark. El resultado de las auditorías anuales de los diferentes departamentos llegan a su mesa y a la mesa de todos los directivos y jefes de sección. Pepper pasa la mañana, la tarde y parte de la noche haciendo equilibrios entre reuniones, desarrollos de planes estratégicos y videoconferencias con grandes inversores e importantes miembros de la junta que exigen un resumen comprensible al común de los mortales de lo que llevan buena parte del día leyendo e intentando descifrar.

Cuando por fin por la noche llega a casa, cae rendida en la cama sin acordarse de que sigue preocupada por qué misterios se traerá ahora entre manos Tony Stark.

La **vigésimo sexta mañana** Pepper se despierta sobresaltada y busca a tientas su móvil entre los escasos objetos que habitan en su mesilla. Ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, ninguna alerta de google que hable sobre los últimos movimientos del millonario más mentado en la prensa rosa. Es todavía de noche y los retazos incómodos de la pesadilla que la ha despertado le revuelven el estómago y se enrollan alrededor de su pecho, pegajosos y opresivos, dificultando que pueda respirar con normalidad.

Se levanta y se viste con unos vaqueros y una camiseta cualquiera, coge las llaves del coche y se desenreda el pelo con los dedos y haciéndose una coleta desastrada en el tiempo que tarda en llegar al garaje.

Es tonto, y absurdo. Jarvis la hubiese avisado si algo fuese mal. Y desde luego no es la primera vez que Tony desaparece durante días por propia iniciativa pero de todos modos pisa el acelerador y conduce justo por encima del límite permitido de camino a la mansión Stark.

Aparca el coche en la entrada sin molestarse en cerrarlo, las manos cerradas en puños apretados se balancean al compás rígido de sus apresurados pasos.

–¿Jarvis? –pregunta nada más entrar por la puerta–, ¿Dónde está Tony?

–El señor Stark se encuentra en el garaje.

Baja los escalones de uno en uno, rápida, poniendo cuidado en cada paso para no tropezar y cuando por fin llega al piso inferior marca su código y abre la puerta dejando que el estruendo repentino de la música heavy casi le corte la respiración.

–Uhmm... ¿Pepper?

En mitad del espacio libre del garaje, con un estabilizador de vuelo en una mano y un destornillador en la otra Tony la mira confuso. La música se para dramáticamente y Pepper no sabe qué es lo que esperaba encontrarse exactamente pero es capaz de coger aire y respirar profundamente por primera vez en todo el día.

–¿Pepper? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, sí, sólo estaba... preocupada –contesta mientras reza mentalmente a cualquier deidad que esté de guardia para que eso halla sonado ligeramente menos estúpido de lo que a ella le ha parecido.

–Oh.

–Sí.

El silencio se alarga y se extiende y ella se mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira al suelo tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan incómoda estando Tony completamente vestido.

–No pretendía preocuparte –dice Tony.

Pepper niega levemente con la cabeza sin levantar la vista del suelo, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa incómoda que se empeña en curvar sus labios.

–No, claro que no. Ha sido una tontería, es solo que...

–Quería dejarte espacio.

Levanta la cabeza bruscamente, casi como impulsada por un resorte, y se encuentra con que Tony está mucho más cerca que la última vez que hizo contacto visual con él. Busca en sus ojos, en su postura, en el aire que les rodea a los dos alguna señal de que está bromeando pero no encuentra a ninguna.

–¿Querías dejarme espacio? –pregunta imprimiendo a su voz tanta incredulidad como es capaz y él hace una mueca a medio camino entre una sonrisa de medio lado y un guiño que Pepper sólo le ha visto hacer un par de veces en la vida. El único par de veces que Pepper recuerda haber visto grietas en la estoica seguridad en sí mismo de Tony Stark.

–Creí que era una buena idea.

–Querías dejarme espacio.

–Parecías... molesta conmigo –dice como si eso constituyese algún tipo de explicación y se mete las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón (destornillador y estabilizador incluidos) mientras se balancea levemente sobre sus talones.

–Tony –dice utilizando el tono de voz que utiliza cuando necesita que realmente preste atención a lo que está diciendo–, te presentaste en la boda de mi compañera de residencia de la universidad porque estabas aburrido y Rodhey no te cogía el teléfono.

–Fue una semana tremendamente aburrida ¡Mis neuronas estaban a punto de inmolarse solo para tener algo que hacer!

–La boda era en Londres. Europa. Otro continente.– Saca las manos de los bolsillos del vaquero y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho– ¿Y te acuerdas de cuando pasé la varicela? apareciste en mi casa para que te hiciese una tortilla.

–Se me da francamente mal hacer tortillas.

Podría seguir durante toda la mañana, citar todas y cada una de las veces que la ha llamado de madrugada o que ha tenido que cancelar sus vacaciones, sus planes de fin de semana, una cita... podría detalla cientos de situaciones en las que Tony Stark ha demostrado ser consistentemente incapaz de tener ningún tipo de consideración para con el espacio vital de otras personas, concretamente el de ella.

–Tony.

Tony suspira, relaja los hombros y clava los pies en el suelo y los ojos en su mirada.

–Es diferente.

–Qué es lo que es diferente.

–Todo –dice–. Todo es diferente.

Quizá es porque apenas son las siete de la mañana o porque llevan demasiado tiempo dando vueltas idénticas en torno al mismo tema pero Pepper no disimula, no mira para otro lado y pregunta con inocente perplejidad a qué se refiere. Quizá es por eso o es porque se ha levantado antes que el sol asfixiada por un ataque de pánico que aún se le pega en la piel, en cualquier caso eleva la barbilla y cuando habla, consigue que no se le quiebre la voz.

–No puedes seguir haciendo esto, no es justo Tony. Estoy cansada de jugar a este juego del coyote y el correcaminos, siempre, siempre corriendo; tú te insinúas, yo te ignoro, tu presionas, yo resisto –explica vagamente–, estoy cansada de tener que andar hacia atrás para tú puedas seguir andando hacia delante.

Y como si de una aplicación práctica a sus palabra se tratase, Tony da un paso hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, su cara a diez centímetros de la de ella antes de que Pepper de un pequeño paso atrás.

–Tony...

-Nadie te está pidiendo que sigas andando hacia atrás –dice, su voz apenas más alta que un susurro.

Pepper se arma de valor y deshace lo andado, sus brazos cruzados lo único que se interpone entre sus cuerpos. –¿Y ahora qué?

Tony sonríe, no como lo hace para la prensa, con una mueca altiva y socarrona sino con ese otro gesto, con la sonrisa discreta que reserva para las mañanas de Navidad, y saca las manos de los bolsillos, muy lentamente, le coloca los mechones sueltos detrás de las orejas y le acaricia la mejilla con los pulgares mientras enmarca su rostro delicadamente con el resto de sus manos.

–Ahora viene cuando me enseñas qué tengo que hacer para que esto funcione.

Su cara se acerca a la de ella y Pepper cierra los ojos antes de sentir los labios de Tony sobre los suyos. Es un beso lento y perezoso, de los que te templan la piel en invierno y hacen que se te encoja el estómago gradualmente, y mientras Tony explora con parsimonia sus labios, Pepper piensa que debe ser a eso a lo que saben las promesas.


End file.
